Kuro To Shiro No Memorabiria
by nadialovely
Summary: sorry banget kayaknya untuk sementara fic ini takkan berlanjut. Author minta maaf.
1. Prologue

**_Kuro To Shiro No Memorabiria_**

_._

_._

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Tales Of Darkness And Light © Razux**_

_**Kuro To Shiro No Memorabiria © Nadialovely **_

_._

_._

_**Prologue**_

_._

_._

_Hitam pekat..._

_Hitam sehitam hitamnya_

_Sekeliling yang tak bisa dia lihat_

_Satu satunya warna yang menyapa hanyalah hitam_

_Tak ada putih_

_Dan setelah itu dia tahu_

_Bahwa kegelapan adalah dunianya_

_Namun dia mengingini hal yang lain_

_Dia tak ingin hitam_

_Dia hanya ingin putih_

_Dia tak ingin gelap_

_Namun dia hanya mengingini cahaya_

_Dia ingin sama seperti makhluk lain_

_Dapat melihat warna putih yang bersinar_

_Yang dapat menerangi jalannya..._

_#nadialovely#_

Anak laki laki yang masih berusia enam tahun itu terlihat berlari menerjang kegelapan hutan. Dia terus berlari dan berlari. Melepas kenyataan bahwa dia sedang terluka. Mata onyx nan tajam menatap semua yang ada di hadapannya, namun dia tak mempedulikannya, menganggap angin lalu semua yang dilewati. Karena dia tahu, bahwa dia harus berlari demi keselamatanya. Demi hidupnya.

Terngiang semua yang terjadi sebelumnya. Flashback dan flashback menghantam serta menghempasnya dengan telak, dan menariknya ke dalam rasa kesepian serta rasa sakit. Semua itu nyata tak semu, semua yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Dan berlari adalah pelariannya akan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam.

_"JANGAN MENDEKAT! KAU ADALAH PEMBAWA KESIALAN.."_

_"IBLIS… "_

_"PEMBUNUH…"_

"_MATI SAJA SANA!"_

"_TIDAK BERGUNA!"_

"_SAMPAH..."_

Kata kata yang terus ditunjukkan kepadanya di tengah rasa yang mendera. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kata kata itu ditunjukkan kepadanya. Kedua tangan menyusuri rambut hitamnya dan menekannya kuat kuat, berharap sakit pada dirinya menghilang.

"Arrrrghhhh!"

Satu kata teriakan namun sangat menyayat bergema di hutan tersebut, bertanda hidup seorang anak laki laki yang hidupnya penuh dengan derita serta rasa sakit yang terus menderu.

.

.

.

Dia sama sekali tidak sadar telah berapa lama dia berlari dan seberapa dalam hutan ini telah dia masuki. Anak itu terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah danau. Perlahan tapi pasti dia berhenti berlari dan dengan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, dia berjalan dengan pelan menuju danau itu.

Bulan purnama yang terang di atas langit malam membuat dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di danau. Rambut berwarna hitam, bola matanya yang Onyx, serta darah merah segar yang melumuri wajahnya.

PEK...

Bunyi air yang dipukul memenuhi indra pendengarannya, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia yang memukul air teresebut, guna menghilangkan bayangan dirinya yang menurutnya sangat hina.

Di tengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara nyanyian lembut seorang gadis yang entah mengapa membuatnya tenang, menyusul setelah itu terdengar denting lonceng yang ikut mengaluni nyanyian gadis tersebut. Membuat hutan itu dipenuhi oleh simfoni lagu yang mengalun dalam kesunyian malam dengan indahnya. Seseorang dan denting lonceng.

Anak laki-laki itu terkejut begitu mendengar suara tersebut, dia melihat sekelilingnya dan berusaha mencari sumber suara tersebut. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan apa-apa. Suara yang didengarnya begitu merdu, indah dan sangat lembut.

Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya tertuju ke tengah danau. Di tengah-tengah danau tersebut tiba-tiba tumbuh setangkai kuncup bunga besar berwarna putih. Diiringi suara nyanyian dan denting lonceng yang ada, kuncup bunga tersebut perlahan-lahan terbuka.

Anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat kuncup bunga itu terbuka, anak laki-laki itu melihat seorang gadis kecil seusianya berada di dalamnya.

Rambut gadis kecil itu berwarna soft pink panjang dengan kulit berwarna putih bersih. Cahaya bulan purnama membuat anak laki-laki itu dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah jelita gadis kecil tersebut. Mata gadis kecil itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, matanya yang berwarna hijau tosca bersinar penuh dengan kehangatan dan kegembiraan, dia lalu menatap anak laki-laki itu. Dan saat mata mereka berdua bertemu, gadis kecil itu tersenyum dengan lebarnya kepada anak laki-laki itu. Dan berkata kepadanya,

"Ohayou..."

_**.**_

"_**Karena dunia ini adalah ladang permainan**_

_**Takdir adalah pemain. Usaha adalah dadu. Dan kita adalah pion.**_

_**Jika kau salah dalam melangkah maka kau akan hilang"**_

_**.**_

**To Be Continued**

Curcol Author :

Sebelumnya aku mau bungkuk2 minta maaf dulu, soalnya ini bukanlah karya saya. Ini adalah Karya Razux yang saya edit dan saya tambahin beberapa kalimat. Tapi tenang aja, saya sudah persetujuan Razux dulu kok. Jadi jangan bilang kalau saya adalah plagiat ya... ^^ Salam Persahabatan... ^^

Oh ya, arti dari Kuro To Shiro No Memorabiria itu adalah Memorabilia hitam dan putih. Memorabilia itu artinya sesuatu yang patut dikenang...

Ehm... saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi... Yosh... Kalau begitu sesudah membaca fic ini jangan lupa...

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Kuro To Shiro No Memorabiria_**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Tales Of Darkness And Light © Razux**_

_**Kuro To Shiro No Memorabiria © Nadialovely **_

_._

_._

_**Chapter 1**_

_._

_._

"Ayo cepat Hinata! Mereka akan menemukan kita! Kita harus masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dalam hutan ini!" Ujar seorang pemuda berusia sekitar enam belas tahun sambil berlari. Rambutnya berwarna pirang berkibar dengan indahnya. Mata biru langitnya memancarkan kekhawatiran. Dan keringat yang menetes darinya, membuatnya semakin terlihat, yah... you know lah... _Sexy and handsome._

"Ku...kuras..sa ki...kita sudah m..masuk cukup..p ja..jauh ke d..dalam hutan terlarang i...ini, Naruto-kun. Da..dan aku ju..juga sudah le..lelah." Balas seorang gadis dengan nafas yang terengah engah dan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Hey lihatlah dia! Gadis itu mempunyai rambut yang berwarna indigo yang panjangnya sampai ke bahu. Gadis itu juga mempunyai mata berwarna lavender yang sangat indah. Namun sepertinya, sikapnya itu sangatlah pemalu.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Naruto berhenti berlari.

"Maaf Hinata, kurasa kau benar. YOSH! Mari kita beristirahat sebentar!." Kata Naruto dengan semangat yang menggebugebu.

"Ku...kurasa mere...reka tidak akan bera...rani ma..masuk ke dal..lam hutan terl..larang ini un..untuk se...sementa..tara." Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Dari mana kamu tahu Hinata-chan?"

"Naru..ruto-kun lupa y..ya? Ka..kalau aku bi..bisa sihir b..byakugan."

Naruto tersenyum dengan lebarnya, senyuman yang memberikan mereka berdua semangat. "Kuharap kau benar, Hinata-chan. Tapi, kita juga harus hati-hati di dalam hutan ini. Kita sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hutan ini."

"A..aku tah..hu, Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata dengan muka yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Oow.. Naruto, sepertinya kau telah membuat gadis di sebelahmu memerah dengan manisnya.

Hutan yang mereka masuki ini adalah hutan terlarang. Menurut cerita yang ada, hutan ini dipenuhi dengan jebakan sihir kuno yang akan menyesatkan siapa saja yang memasukinya dan makhluk-makhluk sihir. Tak pernah ada yang kembali dari hutan ini hidup-hidup setelah memasuki hutan terlarang ini.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua mendengar suara nyanyian seseorang dari kejauhan. Nyanyian yang menurut mereka sangat indah, sekaligus menenangkan.

Mata Naruto terbelalak "SUARA NYANYIAN? TIDAK MUNGKIN?''

"Naruto-kun, diamlah se..sebentar." Perintah Hinata.

Mereka berdua bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara nyanyian itu. Suara nyanyian itu begitu merdu, jernih dan indah. Membuat mereka berdua tertegun dan penasaran.

"_Bukannya tidak ada manusia yang tinggal di hutan ini?"_ Pikir mereka berdua.

"WAH! INDAH SEKALI HINATA-CHAN!" Ujar Naruto dengan bersemangatnya.

Hinata cuma mengangguk kepalanya, dia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Suara nyanyian ini adalah suara nyanyian terindah yang pernah dia dengar.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sumber suara tersebut. Mereka menemukan sebuah danau saat mendekati sumber suara tersebut. Mata mereka berdua terbelalak karena terkejut begitu melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

Seorang gadis cantik seusia mereka sedang menari dan bernyanyi di samping danau tersebut ditemani beberapa burung kecil. Gadis itu juga dikelilingi bersama peri peri kecil, sehingga jika kau melihatnya, mungkin kau akan mengira dia adalah Ratu Peri. Tapi jika kau teliti lebih lanjut maka kau akan menyadari dia adalah manusia biasa bukan Ratu Peri.

Gadis itu memiliki kulit putih bersih seperti salju, mata yang berwarna hijau tosca serta rambut soft pinknya yang panjang, membuatnya sangat cantik. Saat dia menari, mata emerald-nya bersinar penuh kegembiraan. Saat dia tersenyum, kehangatanlah yang terpancar darinya. Saat dia menyanyi, maka semua hewan termasuk burung, ikut bernyanyi bersamanya. Menimbulkan simfoni simfoni yang sangat indah di hutan ini.

DEG...

Naruto dan Hinata berdiri mematung melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu terlalu cantik, seakan-akan dia bukanlah berasal dari dunia ini. Sangat sangat sangat cantik. Bagaikan malaikat yang baru saja turun dari bumi.

Gadis itu berhenti menari dan bernyanyi begitu menyadari keberadaan dua orang yang tak dikenalnya. Mata emerald-nya terbelalak saat melihat mereka berdua.

"Ma…maaf, kami tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu.." Ujar Hinata dengan terbata-bata, ketika melihat gadis itu menatap mereka dengan rasa terkejut, sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, gadis itu mengangkat ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum.

Wajah Naruto memerah begitu melihat senyum gadis itu. Senyum gadis itu sangatlah manis. Dan itu membuat hatinya berdebar-debar saat dia melihat gadis itu berjalan mendekati mereka.

Semakin dekat gadis itu berjalan ke arah mereka, semakin jelas pula mereka dapat melihat wajah gadis tersebut. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah mereka lihat.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu terjatuh "Aahhhh!"

Melihat gadis itu terjatuh Naruto dan Hinata segera berlari mendekati gadis tersebut dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Terima kasih, Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tersandung batu saja." Kata gadis itu seraya tertawa dengan cerianya.

Suara tawanya begitu indah seperti dentingan lonceng dan mata emerald-nya berbinar-binar. Membuat semua yang ada di dekatnya ikut tertular senyuman gadis itu.

"Ketemu!" Seru seseorang dari belakang mereka.

Naruto, Hinata dan gadis itu terkejut begitu mendengar suara tersebut. Mereka bertiga menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap sumber suara tersebut.

Dua orang pria berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan senyum menyeringai sambil menatap mereka.

"Di sini rupanya kalian. Wah! Siapa gadis cantik di samping kalian itu?" Ujar salah satu dari mereka begitu melihat gadis di samping Naruto dan Hinata "Kita hanya diperintahkan untuk menangkap mereka berdua saja. Berarti, kita boleh melakukan sesuka kita terhadap gadis itu."

"Kau benar!" balas temannya sambil tertawa.

"Hinata, cepat lari! Bawa juga gadis itu lari dari sini!" Perintah Naruto begitu mendengar ucapan kedua pria tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan kamu?" Balas Hinata dengan panik, sehingga tanpa sadar kegugupannya telah hilang berganti menjadi ketakutan.

"Aku akan mencoba menahan mereka. Cepat lari dari sini!" Perintah Naruto lagi seraya berlari ke arah kedua pria tersebut.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pisau pendek dari saku belakangnya untuk menyerang ketiga pria tersebut. Kedua pria tersebut dengat gesit menghindari serangannya. Salah satu dari pria tersebut menangkap tangan Naruto yang memegang pisau pendek dan dari samping Naruto, temannya menendang Naruto sehingga terpental ke belakang.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Teriak Hinata seraya berlari mendekati Naruto.

"Cepat lari dari sini! Aku tidak apa apa kok! Lihat aku masih bisa berdirikan!" Ujar Naruto dengan semangatnya. Akan tetapi sepertinya, kata kata Naruto tak berpengaruh kepada Hinata.

Hinata membalikan badannya menghadap ke arah kedua pria tersebut. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, sementara mulutnya membacakan sebuah mantra sihir. Secara tiba tiba di depan tangan kanannya muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna violet, yang bersinar dengan terangnya.

Namun, sebelum Hinata selesai menyelesaikan mantranya salah satu dari pria tersebut telah berlari mendekati dan meninjunya. Hinata terjatuh begitu menerima serangan pria tersebut. Sihirnya pun gagal.

Pria satunya lagi berjalan mendekati gadis berambut soft pink yang dari tadi hanya berdiri mematung melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Gadis itu berjalan mundur ke belakang saat pria tersebut mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap dirinya. Mundur dan kembali mundur. Ketakutan memenuhi dirinya!

Saat tangan pria itu akan menyentuh gadis itu. Gadis itu berteriak "SA…SASUKEEEEE….."

BLARRRR...

Tiba-tiba muncul pilar api di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Pria itu sangat terkejut, dia menghentikan gerakannya yang ingin menangkap gadis berambut soft pink itu dan meloncat mundur ke belakang.

Di depan Gadis itu berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang kira kira seusia gadis itu, wajahnya sama sekali tidak kelihatan dengan jelas karena dia menggunakan kain berwarna putih untuk mengikat matanya, seperti yang dilakukan orang buta pada umumnya.

Naruto, Hinata dan kedua pria itu terkejut sekali melihat pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

PESSSS...

Pilar api yang tadinya menyala di depan mereka tiba-tiba padam, dan dengan tiba tibanya pemuda itu membalikkan wajahnya dengan cepat untuk melihat gadis tersebut.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang errr... sedikit lembut.

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan manisnya, sinar ketakutan di matanya sirna begitu melihat pemuda yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Tapi, mereka…" Ujar gadis itu sambil melihat ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya salah satu pria tersebut kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam membisu.

"SIAPA KAU?" Tanya pria itu lagi dengan penuh kemarahan karena tidak dipedulikan Sasuke.

Akan tetapi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kemarahan pria tersebut

"Tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga atau kalian akan menyesal." Kata Sasuke dengan dinginnya.

"Apa katamu?" balas pria satu lagi.

"Aku bilang tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga. Aku tidak akan mengulang kataku lagi." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, kedua pria tersebut bergerak menyerang Sasuke dengan penuh kemarahan. Namun, Sasuke dengan cekatan menghindari serangan mereka sambil membopong gadis di sampingnya itu.

Naruto, Hinata dan kedua pria tersebut sangat terkejut dengan apa saja yang baru terjadi. Mata pemuda tersebut diperban, yang berarti, dia sama sekali tidak dapat melihat. Tapi...,

'_Bagaimana dia dapat menghindari semua serangan yang ditujukan kepadanya dengan mudah.'_

Sasuke meloncat menjauhi kedua pria tersebut. Saat dia mendarat, dia menurunkan gadis berambut soft pink tersebut.

"Tunggu di sini dan jangan bergerak." Perintah Sasuke kepada gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya begitu mendengar perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah kedua pria itu dengan pelan. Begitu melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati mereka, salah satu pria tersebut membacakan mantra sihir. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru kehijauan muncul di depannya dan dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu muncullah serpihan es menyerang Sasuke.

Saat serpihan es tersebut akan menyentuh Sasuke, tiba-tiba muncul dinding api yang melindunginya dari serangan tersebut. Sehingga serangan tersebut menjadi gagal total.

Mata Naruto, Hinata, dan kedua pria tersebut terbelalak tidak percaya. Mereka sama sekali tidak melihat Sasuke membuat lingkaran sihir maupun membacakan mantra sihir. Dan mereka bertanya tanya dalam hati.

"_Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang dapat menggunakan sihir tanpa membaca mantra dan lingkaran sihir?"_

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke bergerak menuju pria yang tadi menyerangnya dengan sihir. Pria tersebut berusaha menghindari serangannya. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak berhasil menghindari serangan itu, serangan Sasuke terlalu cepat, sehingga mereka tidak berhasil melihatnya. Dia terjatuh sambil memegang perutnya.

Begitu melihat temannya jatuh pria satu lagi bergerak ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menghadap pria tersebut. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan dari tangannya itu tiba-tiba muncul bola listrik.

"Chidori..." Bisik Sasuke dengan pelan.

Sasuke melemparkan bola listrik tersebut kepada pria tersebut. Pria tersebut berhasil menghindari bola listrik yang dilemparkan Sasuke. Namun, begitu dia sadar Sasuke telah berdiri di belakangnya.

_"Tidak mungkin,cepat sekali."_ Pikir pria tersebut.

Sasuke menendang pria tersebut sehingga dia terpental ke samping temannya.

Kedua pria tersebut mengangkat wajah mereka dan mereka sangat terkejut karena Sasuke telah berdiri di depan mereka.

"Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kalian, pergi dari sini!" Ujar Sasuke dengan suara dingin.

Mendengar suara dingin Sasuke, perasaan takut menyerang mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa, mereka merasa pemuda yang ada di hadapan mereka itu sama sekali bukan orang biasa dan sangat berbahaya.

Kedua pria tersebut melarikan diri meninggalkan Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata dan juga gadis berambut soft pink tersebut.

Setelah kedua pria itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka, gadis berambut soft pink itu berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Lepaskan aku idiot." Perintah Sasuke.

"Sasuke jahat! Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkan mu." Ujar gadis berambut soft pink itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan kalah melawan mereka? Kau memang idiot."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya "Namaku bukan idiot, Sasuke."

"Aku cuma memanggil seorang idiot. Itu sama sekali tidak ada salahnya, atau kamu mau aku panggil dengan sebutan jidat?" Balas Sasuke cuek.

"SASUKE!" Teriak gadis itu penuh kemarahan.

"Cih! Berisik jidat!" Ucap Sasuke dengan kesal.

Sementara itu, terlihat Naruto dan Hinata hanya diam melihat perdebatan kedua orang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba gadis berambut soft pink itu berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Hinata."Hey! Kalian Tidak apa-apa?"

"Terima kasih. Kami tidak apa-apa" Jawab Naruto sambil membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kau terluka." Ujar gadis itu begitu melihat luka di wajah Hinata.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa, i..ini h..hanya lu..kka k..kecil." Balas Hinata dengan muka memerah.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak... Sekalipun luka kecil, nanti kalau didiamkan akan menjadi luka besar. Jadi, aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu sekarang." Ucap gadis itu seraya mengangkat tangannya mendekati wajah Hinata.

Tiba-tiba muncul sinar hangat dari tangan gadis itu dan tak lama kemudian luka di wajah Hinata pun sembuh tanpa membekas.

Naruto dan Hinata sangat terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan gadis tersebut. Sama seperti yang dilakukan pemuda yang berdiri di belakang itu, dia bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa membaca mantra dan lingkaran sihir. Sebagai manusia biasa seharusnya mereka memakai mantra dan lingkaran sihir untuk menyembukan sesuatu atau pun melawan musuh. Akan tetapi Sasuke serta gadis itu dapat memakai sihir mereka tanpa menggunaka mantra serta lingkaran sihir.

"Teri…terima kasih.." Ujar Hinata malu malu.

"Sama-sama. Sakura. Namaku Sakura." Senyum gadis itu seraya menjulurkan tangannya.

"Hinata. Namaku Hinata. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Kata Hinata sambil menyembunyikan rona merah yang terdapat di wajahnya.

.

.

"Ayo cepat Hinata, Naruto!" Panggil Sakura.

Sakura berjalan dengan gembira memimpin Naruto dan Hinata ke tempat tinggalnya dan Sasuke.

Eh, mengapa Sakura menuntun Naruto dan Hinata ke tempat tinggalnya? Jadi ceritanya begini, tadi setelah mengobati Hinata, Sakura menawarkan Naruto dan Hinata tempat tinggal untuk sementara karena hari sudah mulai malam. Dan mereka berdua menerima tawarannya dengan senang hati, karena mereka sudah terlalu lelah dan sama sekali tidak mengetahui seluk beluk hutan ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura terus mengobrol dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Dalam waktu yang singkat saja, Naruto dan Hinata mengetahui betapa polos dan lugunya gadis ini, dari tingkah lakunya serta caranya berbicara, dia kelihatan seperti seorang anak kecil.

Sasuke yang berjalan di samping Sakura sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Naruto dan Hinata. Tiba tiba Naruto menanyakan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Apakah kau buta?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi mengapa kamu menutup matamu dengan kain?"

"Apa urusanmu? Kau tak perlu ikut campur masalahku!" Ujar Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Cih, dattebayo! Huh, dasar teme!"

NYUT... Empat sudut siku siku muncul di kepala Sasuke.

"Apa katamu tadi?" Kata Sasuke kepada Naruto seraya menahan marahnya.

"Teme, teme, dan teme."

BUG...

Dan akhirnya sebuah benjolan yang manis bersarang di kepala Naruto.

"Itai, Teme!"

"Urusai yo, Dobe!"

Sebenarnya Naruto sangat bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke. Kain yang membalut mata Sasuke pasti akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan berpikir dia buta. Dilihat dari jenis kain yang membalut matanya, tidak mungkin dia dapat melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Namun, Sasuke dapat dengan mudah bergerak seakan-akan matanya sama sekali tidak tertutup.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai! Selamat datang!" Seru Sakura.

Naruto dan Hinata melihat tempat tinggal mereka. Sebuah Gua.

Sakura dengan penuh semangat menarik tangan Hinata dan Naruto memasuki gua tersebut. Mereka berdua cukup terkejut karena di dalam gua tersebut sangat bersih dan terdapat beberapa perabotan yang sangat sederhana seperti meja, kursi dan tempat tidur. Gua ini memang tidak besar. Namun, Naruto dan Hinata bisa merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan dari gua ini.

"Karena tempat tidurnya cuma ada 2, aku akan tidur bersama Sasuke. Naruto dan Hinata pakai saja tempat tidurku." Jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Naruto memerah dan panik "Tidak usah Sakura! Hubungan ku dengan Hinata bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku akan tidur di lantai saja."

"Bukan seperti yang aku pikirkan? Apa maksudnya? Mengapa kau tidak mau tidur dengan Hinata? Kalau begitu kamu tidur dengan aku saja, bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura dengan lugunya.

Blush...

Wajah Naruto bertambah merah begitu mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Idiot, jidat." Ujar Sasuke, dia sama sekali tidak senang dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura.

"Apa katamu barusan, Sasuke?" Balas Sakura begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau tidur saja dengan cewek itu di tempat tidurmu dan cowok itu tidur saja di tempat tidurku."

"Hah? Kau akan tidur dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku akan tidur di luar." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku akan lebih senang lagi kalau kau juga tidur di luar, Sakura. Tempat tidurmu itu sepertinya sangat sempit untuk ukuran dua orang. Dan juga, aku sama sekali tidak suka tidur bersama orang lain." Ujar Hinata dengan pelannya a.k. berbisik. Namun sepertinya, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke masih dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata dengan jelas.

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto terdiam begitu mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Hi…Hinata, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata begitu…" Ujar Naruto bingung.

"Hinata jahat! Tidur bersama orang lain itu sangat menyenangkan tahu," kata Sakura dengan wajah cemberut.

"Eh, a...aku tidak b...bermaksud begitu..tu. A..aku hanya sa..salah ucap. Aku m..mau kok, tidur bbareng S..sakura-chan." Ucap Hinata dengan gugupnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura tersenyum "Kuputuskan, aku akan tidur dengan Hinata."

Sebenarnya, dalam hati Hinata ingin menolak keputusan Sakura. Namun, begitu melihat senyum Sakura, dia membatalkan niatnya. Wajah Sakura yang menatapnya membuat dia sama sekali tidak mampu menolaknya. Sangat polos dan imut...

"Kalian pasti laparkan? Aku akan mengambil makanan untuk kalian." Kata Sakura dan berlari keluar meninggalkan Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata.

Tiba tiba sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulutnya Sasuke.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa kalian dan aku juga sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengetahuinya. Aku ingin kalian meninggalkan tempat ini besok, secepatnya. Ku ingatkan satu hal, jika kalian melukai Sakura seujung rambut saja, aku akan membunuh kalian berdua." Ancam Sasuke dengan suara dingin dan berjalan keluar dari gua tersebut.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar ancaman Sasuke. Mereka tahu, Sasuke serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Walau baru saja mengenal Sasuke, mereka berdua tahu Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati mereka berdua sesungguhnya, terdapat perasaan takut kepadanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon sakura di samping danau. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, terbang ditiup angin malam dan jatuh di atas badannya. Sangat indah.

"Sasuke-kun…" Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa jidat?" Tanya Sasuke. Walau tidak melihat, dia tahu siapa yang datang.

"Ku bilang jangan panggil aku jidat. Aku punya nama, namaku Sakura. S-A-K-U-R-A." Balas Sakura dengan wajah cemberut.

"Terserah. Ada apa kau kemari, jidat?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk tepat di depannya. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyentuh rambut Sasuke lalu dengan pelan dia melepaskan kain yang menutupi mata Sasuke.

Kain yang menutup mata Sasuke terlepas, dengan pelan dia membuka matanya. Mata Sakura bertemu dengan mata Sasuke, emerald bertemu Onyx. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau menutup matamu, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Karena ini adalah yang terbaik." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sasuke." Balas Sakura bingung. Baginya, warna mata Sasuke sangat indah, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke menyembunyikan matanya.

Sasuke menghela napas "Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Mengapa kau tidak tidur?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya "Aku bermimpi Sasuke. Aku bermimpi kau meninggalkanku. Aku terus memanggil namamu dan mengejarmu. Namun, kau sama sekali tidak menoleh padaku. Kau sama sekali tidak terkejar olehku."

Air mata mengalir dari mata emeraldnya saat Sakura teringat akan mimpinya itu. Dia sangat ketakutan saat teringat mimpinya itu. Selama ini dia hidup bersama Sasuke, dia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya akan hidup tanpa Sasuke.

Sasuke mendorong Sakura dengan pelan sehingga pelukannya terlepas. Sambil menatapnya, dia menghapus air mata yang terus jatuh membasahi pipinya..

"Bodoh, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana." Ujar Sasuke pelan sambil menatap mata Sakura dengan lembut.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura berkata "Janji?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat jarang ditunjukannya. "Janji."

Mendengar jawaban serta melihat senyum Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum dan kembali memeluknya dengan erat. Dia sangat menyukai senyum Sasuke. Setiap kali dia melihat senyum tersebut, dia pasti akan merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan di dalam hatinya.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Sakura merasa sangat, aman, hangat, nyaman dan tenang dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dia menguap dan merasa sangat mengantuk. Matanya terasa sangat berat.

"Tidurlah Sakura, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, menemanimu. Karena aku tidak akan pergi darimu..." Bisik Sasuke pelan.

Sakura pun tertidur dengan senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dia percaya dengan janji Sasuke, Sasuke tidak akan pernah meningkari janjinya, dia tidak akan ke mana-mana.

Dan malam itu pun, mereka menghabiskan malam dengan berdua saja. Sebenarnya tidak berdua sih... Karena bintang yang diatas juga sedang menenemani mereka berdua. Dan dengan ditemani bintang yang berkelip di langit, Sakura tidur dengan pulasnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Sakura..." Ucap Sasuke dengan pelan seraya mengecup kepala Sakura.

_**.**_

"_**Tidurlah Sakura, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, menemanimu.**_

_**Karena aku tidak akan pergi darimu."**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

Curcol author :

Fiuh... ternyata walaupun cuma mengedit, tapi teteup aja capek. Sampai sampai aku mengecek lima kali untuk memastikan ada typo atau gak sm kata katanya salah apa g. Sorry ya klo update nya agak lama. Kebetulan aja sekarang sekolah aku lagi libur gara gara ada Try Out UN anak kelas 3. Jadi aku bisa mengerjakan ini.

Oke sekarang waktunya untuk pembalasan Review. Check It Out. (ceilah bahasanya)

**Me **: Ini updatenya udah kilat g? Kayaknya belum y? #pundung di pojokan. Penasaran ya? Baca aja cerita yang diatas ini... Masih penasaran? Klo masih baca aja chapter selanjutnya... wkwkwkw #author ngocol. Arigatou karena sudah meriview, review lagi ya...

**Hanahimechan** : Betul, betul, betul! #kayak upin ipin. Err.. em.. Hanahimechan sebenarnya idenya sih sama, cuma palingan aku edit sama mengembangkan cerita doang sama mempertambah konflik yang ada... Jadi maaf ya klo aku agak ngecewaain kamu. Tp arigatou sudah meriview. Review lagi ya...

**mako-chan **: Ini udah dilanjut kok... Makasih ya atas reviewnya... Review lagi ya...

**Hattori Mici**** : **Ini udah dilanjutkan kok! Err.. jangan panggil aku senpai. Aku itu masih agak agak baru soalnya. Terus lagipula tulisan aku masih agak acak acakan. Eh... ini udah update kilat belom? Makasih ya atas dukungannya serta reviewnya. Review lagi ya...

**sasusaku kira **: Wah.. makasih atas pujiannya... aku jadi seneng banget.. Salam kenal juga Sasusaku Kira... Err.. jng panggil aku senpai, panggil aja aku dengan nama biasa, soalnya aku masih agak agak baru. Terus lagipula tulisan aku masih agak acak acakan. Ini udah update kok... Arigatou karena sudah meriview.. Review lagi ya...

Yah... sebenernya aku ingin menjawab review kalian agak agak humor gitu. Tapi gatot alias gagal total alhasil jadi garing garing crispy krenyes krenyes. So, walaupun gitu Riview ya...

Yosh... Kalau begitu sesudah membaca fic ini jangan lupa...

**Review Please**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Kuro To Shiro No Memorabiria_**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Tales Of Darkness And Light © Razux**_

_**Kuro To Shiro No Memorabiria © Nadialovely **_

_._

_._

_**Chapter 2**_

_._

_._

"Hinata-chan, ayo bangun!" Panggil Naruto.

Sinar matahari perlahan menghampiri mata Hinata, membuatnya membuka mata lavendernya hingga dia melihat sesosok laki laki disampingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?

"Naruto-kun, aku masih ngantuk. Bisakah kau membiarkan aku tidur lebih lama lagi? Tidurku tidak nyenyak sepertimu, aku harus membagi tempat tidur sempit ini dengan orang lain sampai tengah malam." Kata Hinata dengan lancar, tidak tergagap seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya, Hinata itu tidak gagap hanya saja kalau malu dan bersama orang yang disukainya dia menjadi tergagap.

"Sakura tidak ada!" Balas Naruto panik.

"Aku tahu. Saat tengah malam sepertinya dia mengalami mimpi buruk, dia terus memanggil nama cowok buta itu. Saat bangun, dia langsung berlari keluar. Kurasa dia pergi mencari cowok buta itu." Jelas Hinata sambil menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau tidak menghentikannya?" Tanya Naruto begitu mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Naruto tahu, Sasuke memilih tidur di dalam hutan. Dia merasa Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai dirinya dan Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, saat itu aku sedang capek jadi aku tidak menghentikannya. Lagian, dia kan tinggal di hutan ini. Ku pikir tidak akan ada masalah." Jawab Hinata dengan penuh penyesalan.

Naruto hanya bisa mematung mendengar ucapan Hinata. Meskipun Sakura memang tinggal di dalam hutan terlarang ini, membiarkan seorang gadis mencari seseorang di dalam hutan pada tengah malam tetaplah bukanlah hal yang benar.

Naruto meninggalkan gua itu sendiri. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari Sakura sendirian, sebab Sakura tidak akan mungkin bangun untuk sementara waktu.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri hutan terlarang itu. Mata biru langitnya melihat sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Hutan ini dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon besar yang sepertinya telah berusia ratusan tahun. Cahaya mentari pagi membuat hutan ini terlihat sangat indah. Namun, dia tetap merasa hutan ini berbahaya.

Naruto menemukan danau tempat pertama kali dia bertemu Sakura. Matanya mencari-cari sosoknya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok dua orang di bawah sebatang pohon sakura di samping danau tidak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Sambil tersenyum dia berjalan mendekati sosok kedua orang itu.

Saat Naruto hampir mencapai pohon sakura itu, dia tiba-tiba merasakan rasa sakit seperti tertusuk jarum di dalam hatinya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sasuke duduk menyadarkan tubuhnya pada pohon sakura tersebut, sedangkan Sakura berbaring di atas rumput dengan kepalanya di pangkuan Sasuke. Sakura tertidur dengan tenang dan damai, serta sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke menyadari kehadirannya. Dia mengira Sasuke masih tidur. Sasuke masih mengikat matanya dengan kain, hal ini menyebabkan Naruto sama sekali tidak mengetahui dia sedang tidur atau tidak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf, apakah aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia tiba-tiba mengangkat kepala Sakura yang berada di pangkuannya dan dengan pelan meletakkannya di atas rumput. Sakura sama sekali tidak merasakan tindakan Sasuke tersebut, dia masih menutup matanya dan tertidur dengan tenang.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Saat melewati Naruto, dia berkata "Tolong jaga dia untuk sementara."

"Apa Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya menatap Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia berdiri tegak tidak jauh dari Naruto.

"Keluarlah kalian semua. Aku tahu kalian bersembunyi di sekitar sini." Ujar Sasuke tenang.

PLOK... PLOK... PLOK...

"Wow! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau menyadari kehadiran kami." Balas seseorang seraya bertepuk tangan.

Dari balik pohon tiba-tiba muncul delapan orang pria. Dua diantaranya adalah pria yang dikalahkan Sasuke.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Pangeran Naruto." Ujar salah satu pria yang berambut perak. Rambutnya yang dikuncir terhembus oleh angin. Matanya yang berwarna hitam menatap Naruto. Dan sebuah senyum menyeringai terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kabuto!" Mata biru langit Naruto menatap pria berambut perak itu dengan tajam.

"Sepertinya kau menemukan teman baru lagi, Pangeran. Tapi, kurasa temanmu ini tidak akan membantu banyak." Tawa Kabuto sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar ucapan Kabuto.

"Hati-hati terhadap bocah buta itu, Kabuto-sama. Dia sangat kuat dan juga dia bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir." Ujar salah satu pria yang pernah dikalahkan Sasuke.

"Hmm...Benarkah?" Tanya Kabuto begitu mendengar ucapan temannya.

"Benar, Kabuto-sama. Walau tidak masuk akal, bocah buta itu benar-benar bisa melakukan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir." Tambah pria satunya lagi.

Kabuto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mata penuh ketertarikan. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya, bocah?"

Namun Sasuke tetap diam, dan berkata dengan suara yang tenang kepada Kabuto,"Tinggalkan hutan ini."

"Masih kecil sudah melawan ya? Sepertinya kau harus diberi pelajaran, bocah." Seringai Kabuto begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Kabuto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan empat pria yang berdiri di belakangnya bergerak maju menyerang Sasuke. Meski jumlahnya tidak seimbang Sasuke dapat melawan keempat pria tersebut, bahkan boleh dikatakan Sasuke lebih unggul.

Ketiga orang pria yang berada di belakang Kabuto membaca mantra dan di depan tangan mereka muncul lingkaran sihir. Namun sebelum sihir mereka itu berhasil, tiba-tiba dari samping mereka muncul jarum es menyerang mereka.

Kabuto yang berhasil menghindar, melihat ke arah datangnya jarum es tersebut.

"Tidak malukah kalian mengeroyok seseorang beramai-ramai seperti itu." Ujar Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang pohon dengan senyum yang manis. Namun, bagi Naruto yang sudah mengenal Hinata, ekspresi itu bukanlah senyuman manis melainkan seringai kemarahan.

"Putri Hinata!" Ujar Kabuto terkejut. Wajahnya dipenuhi kemarahan saat mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

Melihat temannya terluka cukup parah akibat serangan Hinata, Kabuto memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap keempat temannya yang tadi melawan Sasuke. Mata Kabuto terbelalak tidak percaya, keempat temannya itu telah meringkuk di bawah tanah. Sementara, Sasuke berdiri tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

"Seperti biasa, kau tetaplah seorang pengecut!" Ujar Hinata dengan senyum mengejek yang dengan suksesnya menjengkelkan Kabuto.

Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke bergerak menyerang Kabuto. Kabuto dengan sigap menghindari serangan Sasuke. Dia melompat ke belakang sambil membaca sebuah mantra sihir, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna silver muncul di depannya. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul berpuluh-puluh pedang angin menyerang Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke berhasil menghindari serangan sihir Kabuto. Pedang angin yang dibuat Kabuto sukses membelah pohon yang berada di belakang Sasuke menjadi dua. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kabuto mengeluarkan pedang pendek dari belakangnya dan menyerang Sasuke.

Suara pohon yang tumbang akibat sihir Kabuto berhasil membangunkan Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Kabuto yang menyerang Sasuke dengan penuh nafsu membunuh.

"SASUKE!" Teriak Sakura mengejutkan Sasuke dan juga Naruto yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Sasuke reflek melihat ke arah Sakura saat mendengar teriakannya. Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Kabuto untuk menyerang Sasuke.

SETTTTTT...

"Jangan kira kau berhasil mengalahkanku, Kabuto-sama." Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin seraya melompat kebelakang guna menghindar dari serangan Kabuto. Namun, serangan Kabuto tadi berhasil memotong kain yang menutup kedua mata Sasuke.

SRETTT...

Kain yang menutup mata Sasuke jatuh ke tanah dan menperlihatkan mata onyx kelam Sasuke yang berhasil keluar dari kain yang menutupinya selama ini. Mata itu sangat tajam. Sangat, sangat, sangat tajam. Sampai sampai jika tatapannya bisa membunuh, habislah Kabuto bersama kawan-kawannya. Sayangnya dia memilih tidak menggunakan sihir tersebut. Sihir sharingan.

Dua puluh detik berselang Sasuke membuka matanya. Timbulah tiga tomoe di matanya yang berputar dengan cepatnya dan dengan perlahannya mata onyx Sasuke telah berubah menjadi merah darah.

Naruto dan Hinata sangat terkejut melihat mata Sasuke. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah melihat mata berwarna seperti itu. Merah seperti warna darah.

Kabuto berdiri mematung saat melihat warna mata Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya.

"Mata onyx merah darah ….tidak mungkin…kau…." Ujarnya terbata-bata karena terkejut dan tiba-tiba dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Kabuto tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Kupikir ini hanya akan menjadi sebuah tugas yang menyebalkan untuk menangkap tawanan yang melarikan diri. Tidak ku sangka, aku akan menemukannya di sini. Menemukan sang kegelapan." Ucap Kabuto seraya tertawa.

Wajah Sasuke tetap tenang tanpa emosi. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya dia sangat terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka ada yang mengenalinya.

Kabuto berjalan ke arah teman-temannya. Dan berkata, "Kita mundur."

Naruto dan Hinata terkejut mendengar perintah Kabuto. Mereka memang telah kalah. Namun, mereka juga tahu, Kabuto bukanlah orang yang akan mundur semudah itu.

Kabuto dan kelompoknya berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Saat akan menghilang di balik pohon, Kabuto membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke. Sebuah senyum menyeringai terlukis di wajahnya.

"Aku akan menceritakan pertemuan kita kepada tuanku. Kurasa dia pasti akan sangat gembira mendengarnya. Dia telah mencarimu selama bertahun-tahun, Sweety Lucifer."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan Kabuto yang telah menghilang.

Sasuke ingin mengejar Kabuto. Namun, tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya, Sakura.

Ketakutan dan kekhawatiran terlukis di wajah Sakura. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh gemetar Sakura yang memeluknya. Dia menghela napas dan membalas pelukan itu dengan erat.

_"Kami sudah tidak bisa tinggal di sini..."_ Pikir Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Maaf. Kami benar-benar telah merepotkan kalian." Ujar Naruto saat mereka telah berada di dalam gua tempat tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kami akan meninggalkan hutan ini hari ini." Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyantap sarapan paginya dengan tenang.

"EH! kalian akan pergi secepat ini?" Tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Iya. Kami akan pergi, kami harus mencapai Kota Suna secepatnya." Jawab Hinata yang masih menyantap sarapannya.

"Kota Suna?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Mata emerald-nya berkaca-kaca menatap Naruto dan Hinata ketika berpikir mereka akan segera berpisah.

"Iya. Karena itu, bisakah kau menunjukkan jalan keluar dari hutan ini, Sakura." Jawab Naruto pelan. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan hutan ini atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin meninggalkan Sakura. Namun, dia tidak mungkin bisa menunda keberangkatannya dan Hinata, mereka harus mencapai kota Suna secepatnya.

"Kami akan ikut dengan kalian." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam gua mengagetkan Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata. Matanya yang berwarna onyx itu sudah ditutup lagi dengan kain.

"Benarkah? Benarkah Sasuke-kun? Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura sambil berlari kearah Sasuke. Matanya berbinar-binar karena bahagia begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya mengangguk kepalanya. Sakura tertawa dan memeluk Sasuke saking senangnya.

Sakura berlari ke arah Hinata dan memeluknya. Blush... Hinata memerah wajahnya! Namun, walaupun wajahnya memerah matanya tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Walau baru mengenal Sakura, Hinata sama sekali tidak membenci gadis berambut soft pink itu. Senyum manisnya, kepolosannya dan kehangatan gadis itu membuat Hinata sangat menyukainya.

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat sikap Sakura. Di dalam hati, dia juga sangat senang karena tidak perlu berpisah dari Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke Kota Suna?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Itu bukan urusan kalian." Jawab Sasuke melenggang pergi dan berjalan keluar.

"Sasuke, tunggu! Kau belum sarapankan?" Teriak Sakura mengejar Sasuke.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Mata biru langitnya bertemu dengan mata lavender Hinata. Walau Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, mereka berdua tahu, alasan Sasuke ingin meninggalkan hutan terlarang ini adalah karena keberadannya di hutan ini telah diketahui. Dilihat dari reaksi Kabuto saat melihat mata Sasuke, sepertinya Kabuto mengenal Sasuke. Namun, mengapa Sasuke berusaha menghindari Kabuto? Dan apa maksud dari ucapan Kabuto sebelum menghilang? Itu masih merupakan misteri bagi mereka karena mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tahu.

Setelah mereka semua selesai sarapan, mereka memulai perjalanan mereka meninggalkan hutan terlarang ini. Sasuke berjalan di depan untuk memimpin dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya dari belakang.

"Sakura, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Silahkan." Senyum Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan sihir penyembuh tanpa membacakan mantra dan lingkaran sihir?"

Naruto sangat penasaran bagaimana Sakura dan Sasuke bisa melakukan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir. Dia pernah bertemu dengan penyihir-penyihir ternama. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat penyihir-penyihir itu mampu melakukan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir, seperti Sakura dan Sasuke.

Hinata yang berjalan di samping Naruto menatap Sakura. Sama dengan Naruto, sebenarnya dia juga sangat penasaran, bagaimana Sasuke dan Sakura melakukan sihir yang tidak mungkin tersebut.

"Maksudmu, bagaimana cara aku menyembuhkan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Iya." Balas Naruto.

"Kenapa? Bukannya semua orang juga bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Sakura lagi, dia sangat bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto tersebut.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat dilakukan orang." Jawab Hinata.

"Aku tidak mengerti…. Sasuke, apakah kau tahu?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang berjalan di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu dan jangan bertanya lagi padaku mengenai masalah tersebut." Jawab Sasuke dengan dingin.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sakura menatap Naruto dan Hinata, " Maaf aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

Naruto tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura."

Hinata tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia kembali menolehkan wajahnya itu ke depan.

Sakura sepertinya sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kemampuan mereka itu. Namun, Naruto dan Hinata merasa Sasuke memiliki jawaban akan pertanyaan tersebut, akan tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Kurasa kau akan menyukai Kota Suna tempat tujuan kita nanti Sakura. Kota Suna adalah kota yang indah dan menyenangkan!" Seru Naruto mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah keluar dari hutan ini." Balas Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Naruto dan Hinata sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"APAAA?!" Teriak Naruto dengan kencangnya,.

"Kau tidak pernah keluar dari hutan ini?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum "Semenjak aku sadar akan sekelilingku, aku sudah berada di dalam hutan ini bersama Sasuke. Perlu kalian ketahui, kalian adalah orang pertama yang ku temui."

Naruto dan Hinata kembali terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"A...Apa maksudmu Sakura? Mengapa…" Tanya Naruto. Namun, pertanyaanya terputus karena Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke membalikkan wajahnya menatap Naruto dan Hinata. Walau matanya tidak terlihat karena tertutup kain, mereka berdua bisa merasakan mata onyx Sasuke menatap mereka dengan tajam seolah berkata "Jangan bertanya lebih banyak kalau kau masih ingin hidup."

Naruto dan Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan ketakutan menyelimuti mereka.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berhenti? Dan kenapa kamu menatap Naruto dan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan polos.

Sasuke kembali meneruskan jalannya "Tidak apa-apa, jidat."

"Jangan panggil aku jidat, Sasuke pantat ayam!" Teriak Sakura begitu mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan jidat.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto dan juga Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka besok pagi.

Mereka membuat api unggun. Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata duduk mengelilingi api unggun tersebut sedangkan Sasuke berdiri menyandarkan badannya pada sebatang pohon yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Hutan ini aneh." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apanya yang aneh?" Tanya Sakura begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Setelah kita berjalan selama ini, aku sama sekali tidak melihat seekor binatang pun. Saat pertama kali aku masuk ke dalam hutan ini, aku masih melihat binatang. Tapi, semenjak kemarin, aku tidak melihatnya lagi." Jelas Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau benar, Naruto-kun. Aku juga tidak melihat seekor binatang pun di hutan ini sejak kemarin." Ujar Hinata dengan pelan, dia juga baru saja menyadari keanehan tersebut setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke "Apakah kau yakin ini jalan yang benar untuk keluar dari hutan ini?"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Ini jalan yang benar, Hinata. Percayalah kepada Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah salah. Kalau kalian merasa aneh kenapa tidak ada seekor binatang pun yang kalian lihat semenjak kemarin, itu disebabkan karena kalian berada di dekat Sasuke." Senyum Sakura.

"Karena dia?" Tanya Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan seraya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Karena Teme?" Ulang Naruto.

"Iya. Sejak dulu tidak pernah ada seekor binatang pun yang berani berada di dekat Sasuke. Semua binatang akan lari begitu Sasuke mendekat." Jelas Sakura.

Naruto dan Hinata semakin binggung begitu mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Mereka berdua memalingkan wajah menatap Sasuke. Sasuke tetap diam dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pandangan mata mereka.

"Sepertinya hutan ini sama sekali tidak berbahaya seperti yang diceritakan orang." Ujar Naruto mengganti topik pembicaraan lain. Dia merasa Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka jika seseorang membahas apapun mengenai dirinya dan Sakura.

"Memangnya apa yang dikatakan orang tentang hutan ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Hmmm... Hutan ini terkenal dengan jebakan sihir-sihir kuno dan makhluk-makhluk sihir." Jawab Hinata seraya memainkan jari jari tangannya, dan matanya menatap api unggun.

"Kalau begitu mereka semua salah besar. Selama berada di hutan ini, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menemui jebakan sihir maupun mahluk sihir. Hutan ini sama sekali tidak berbahaya." Seru Sakura begitu mendengar jawaban Hinata. Tawa Sakura berderai mendengar penjelasan Naruto serta Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata yang melihat tawa Sakura berpikir kembali tentang apa yang didengar mereka . Hutan ini sama sekali tidak berbahaya seperti yang dikatakan orang. Sama sekali tidak ada jebakan sihir maupun makhluk sihir, sebab selama perjalanan mereka, mereka sama sekali tidak menemui apapun.

"Kurasa kau benar sekali, Sakura." Tawa Naruto menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka dan berdiri tepat di depan Sakura sambil menatap pohon-pohon di depan mereka. Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata merasakan kebingungan melihat sikap Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut tidak jauh dari mereka. Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata berdiri begitu mendengar suara tersebut. Pohon-pohon di depan mereka tiba-tiba tumbang dan dari balik kegelapan hutan di depan mereka itu muncul seekor laba-laba raksasa.

"Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku barusan…" Ujar Sakura gemetar begitu melihat laba-laba raksasa tersebut. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Api unggun yang mereka nyalakan membuat mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas laba-laba raksasa tersebut. Ukuran badannya itu sepuluh kali lebih besar dibanding badan orang dewasa, badannya berwarna coklat tua dengan delapan kaki besar yang penuh bulu. Mulut laba-laba tersebut terbuka dan air liurnya menetes kebawah.

Mata Naruto bertambah pucat saat melihat air liur laba-laba tersebut mengenai rumput di bawahnya. Rumput tersebut menguap dan mengeluarkan asap, "Air liurnya itu berbisa. "

Laba-laba itu tiba-tiba bergerak dengan cepat ke arah mereka. Sasuke segera membopong Sakura dan meloncat ke samping begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

Api unggun yang dibuat mereka berantakan saat ditabrak laba-laba tersebut.

Laba-laba tersebut membalikkan badannya menghadap mereka berempat.

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura, "Tolong jaga dia." Ujarnya kepada Hinata dan Naruto.

Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke yang ingin melangkah ke depan menghadapi laba-laba tersebut.

Meski tidak dapat melihat karena matanya tertutup kain. Sasuke tahu ekpresi wajah Sakura sekarang, takut dan tidak ingin dia menghadapi laba-laba tersebut.

Sasuke menghela napasnya "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menghadapi makhluk tersebut. "

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura dengan ragu-ragu melepaskan lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari ke arah laba-laba tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berlari menghadapi laba-laba tersebut berkata kepada Hinata, "Aku akan membantu dia! Hinata kau jaga Sakura."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu, mundurlah." Ujar Sasuke saat menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang berlari di belakangnya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke memang merupakan orang yang penuh misteri. Secara pribadi, Naruto sebenarnya merasa dia adalah orang yang berbahaya. Namun, dia juga tidak bisa menepis perasaan ingin mengenal dan berteman dengannya. Dia sama sendiri juga tidak tahu dari mana datangnya perasaan itu.

"Aku cuma ingin membantu, karena kau adalah temanku. Itu tidak salahkan Teme?"

Mendengar kata teman dari mulut Naruto. Sasuke tertegun sedetik dan memperlambat larinya, walaupun Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Selama hidupnya tidak pernah ada yang memanggilnya teman dan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini sekarang memanggilnya teman.

"Terserah kau. Hanya saja, jangan menyulitkanku." Jawab Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, senyum lebar terlukis di wajah Naruto. Dia senang sekali karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangkalnya saat dia memanggilnya teman.

"Aku tahu." Balas Naruto singkat.

Sasuke membuat pilar api mengelilingi laba-laba tersebut untuk menghentikan gerakannya, sedangkan Naruto membacakan sebuah mantra dan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah kejinggaan muncul di depan tangannya. Jarum es yang muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut melesat dengan cepat menuju laba-laba tersebut.

Jarum es tersebut memang mengenai badan laba-laba tersebut. Namun, laba-laba itu sama sekali tidak terluka.

"APAAA?! Tidak terluka? Mahluk apa itu?" ujar Naruto terkejut.

"Ck, berisik Dobe! Bisakah kau diam? Itu adalah mahkluk sihir kuno yang berada di dalam hutan ini." Balas Sasuke dengan malas menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto. Namun, Sasuke telah berlari menuju laba-laba tersebut.

Sasuke meloncat ke atas dan dari tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dua bola api besar. Dia dengan gesit melemparkan bola api tersebut ke arah mata laba-laba tersebut.

Laba-laba tersebut mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan. Bola api yang dilemparkan Sasuke cukup melukai laba-laba tersebut. Luka yang diterima mata laba-laba tersebut membuat laba-laba tersebut bergerak tidak menentu dan menerobos pilar api yang dibuat Sasuke.

Laba-laba itu tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara yang keras. Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar muncul di depan laba–laba tersebut. Sihir yang dibuat laba-laba tersebut sangat cepat. Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menghetikannya.

Dari dalam lingkaran sihir yang dibuat oleh laba-laba tersebut tiba-tiba muncul pedang angin menuju arah Naruto. Naruto berusaha menghindari serangan tersebut. Namun, gerakannya terlalu lambat.

Naruto menutup matanya dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima serangan tersebut.

"SASUKE!" Teriak Sakura.

Mendengar teriakkan Sakura. Naruto membuka matanya. Sasuke berdiri di depannya. Dia melihat sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari tanah di depan Sasuke, melindungi mereka dari sihir laba-laba tersebut.

_"Sihir tanah? Tidak mungkin... ku pikir dia hanya bisa sihir api."_ Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak terluka sedikitpun. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berdiri di depannya hanya bisa berpikir _"Kuat sekali, Sasuke ini..."_

Laba-laba tersebut tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura dan Hinata. Teriakkan Sakura tadi membuat laba-laba tersebut menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua.

Laba-laba itu kembali mengeluarkan suara dan sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul kembali di depan badannya yang besar. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul jarum es besar yang melesat dengan cepat menuju arah Sakura dan Hinata.

Sasuke dan Naruto sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan laba-laba tersebut. Sasuke berlari kearah Sakura dan Hinata diikuti Naruto dari belakang. Sihir yang dibuat oleh laba-laba tersebut tidak mungkin dihentikan mereka dan tidak mungkin juga bisa dihindari Sakura dan Hinata.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke.

Hinata tahu jarum es yang menyerang mereka sama sekali tidak mungkin bisa dihindari. Dia memeluk Sakura dengan erat untuk melindunginya dari serangan tersebut. Namun, Sakura tiba-tiba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukannya. Dia melangkah ke depan sambil membuka lebar kedua tangannya dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai perisai.

Mata Hinata terbelalak saat melihat aksi Sakura.

Jarum es tersebut melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sakura. Saat jarum es itu akan mengenai Sakura, dia menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya putih di depan Sakura dan jarum es tersebut berhenti tepat di depannya.

Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Sakura melihat dengan jelas semua yang terjadi di depan matanya. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas, sepertinya ada sebuah dinding kasat mata yang melindungi Sakura dari jarum es tersebut.

Jarum es tersebut tiba-tiba hancur dan menghilang dari hadapan Sakura.

Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat dia mencoba untuk membuka matanya, dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya.

"Sakura! Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura bisa merasakan badan Sasuke gemetar saat memeluknya. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat seakan-akan dia akan kehilangan dirinya jika dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sasuke…." Balas Sakura. Dia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat lelah.

"Sasuke…..apa yang….." Ujar Sakura lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Tidurlah, saat kau sadar semuanya akan berakhir." Bisik Sasuke pelan.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura menutup matanya. Dia merasa sangat tenang dan damai di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Jika Sasuke berkata semuanya akan berakhir maka semuanya pasti benar-benar akan berakhir. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, dia pun tertidur dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Naruto dan Hinata mematung melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Melihat reaksi Sasuke, mereka berdua tahu, yang menghentikan sihir laba-laba itu bukanlah Sasuke, tetapi Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari badan Sakura dan menyerahkannya kepada Hinata yang berada di depannya. "Jaga dia."

Sasuke membalikkan badanya menghadap laba-laba tersebut.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau!" Teriaknya penuh kemarahan dan bergerak menyerang laba-laba tersebut.

Sasuke kembali membuat pilar api mengelilingi laba-laba tersebut. Namun, pilar api kali ini lebih besar sehingga laba-laba itu sama sekali tidak bisa menerobos pilar api tersebut. Laba-laba itu kembali menggunakan sihir angin untuk menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke dengan lincah melompat menghindar. Saat Sasuke mendarat di tanah, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar berwarna hitam. Ukuran lingkaran sihir itu sangat besar, seukuran dengan badan laba-laba raksasa tersebut.

Dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu muncul banyak sekali cahaya hitam yang melesat dengan cepat menuju laba-laba tersebut. Saat cahaya hitam tersebut menyentuh laba-laba tersebut, laba-laba tersebut berteriak kesakitan.

Naruto dan Hinata sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat mereka. Badan laba-laba yang terkena sihir Sasuke tiba-tiba membusuk dan hancur. Sihir yang digunakan oleh Sasuke adalah sihir yang sama sekali tidak pernah mereka lihat maupun mereka bayangkan. Sihir yang sangat menakutkan dan juga kejam.

Sasuke memadamkan pilar api yang dibuatnya. Laba-laba itu sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, sebagian besar badannya telah hancur karena sihir Sasuke. Dia berjalan dengan pelan menuju arah laba-laba tersebut dan berhenti tepat di depan laba-laba tersebut.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala laba-laba tersebut. Dari tangan kanannya muncul pedang angin dan menghancurkan kepala Laba-laba tersebut.

PRASH...

Kepala laba laba itu hancur, dan dengan perlahannya Laba laba itu menghilang menjadi debu dan tertiup oleh angin yang menderu mereka dengan kencang.

_**.**_

_**"Aku cuma ingin membantu, karena kau adalah temanku. Itu tidak salahkan Teme?"**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

Curcol author :

Haaah... akhirnya jadi juga chapter ini, maaf kalau chapter ini tulisanku agak menurun, maklum aja sekarang aku lagi UTS. Seharusnya sih aku belajar, cuma karena gak enak sama readers karena kelamaan nunggu jadi saya kerjakan ini dengan kecepatan penus serta diam diam, karena klo sampai ketahuan pasti akan dimarahi oleh orang tua saya.

Bener bener deh.. aku kesel banget sama UTS. Kenapa lagi harus ada UTS? Mana pelajaran besok itu PKN serta IPA lagi! Readers yang membaca doa'in ya supaya saya dapet nilai seratus dan tidak ada yang di remedial nilainya... Minta doanya y...

Wkwkwkwk, Ayo sekarang pembalasan review!

**sasusaku kira** : Wah... Makasih atas pujiannya Kira-chan... Yap! Aku akan semangat! ^^

**Sasusaku 4ever** : Nanti pasti akan ketahuan kok, tapi untuk chapter saya hanya memberikan sedikit clue... ^^

**hanahimechan** : Bener banget tuh... Wah... Kita sama dong! Mukyaaaa... ^^

**Hatsune Cherry** : Tenang saja, saya akan mengakhirinya dengan happy ending kok. Lagipula saya juga tidak terlalu suka dengan sad ending. Makasih atas dukungannya... ^^

**SasuSakuSasoGaa**: Makasih atas pujiannya... Iya nih... Hinata ngomongnya tajem banget... #nyenggol Hinata

**Me** : Memang Sasuke itu kereeeeennnnnnn banget, pokoknya top deh... ^^.

**Razux**: Saya juga berpikiran sama ketika baca ini untuk yang kedua kalinya... Makasih telah mendukung... ^^

**hanazono yuri** : Wah... Makasih atas pujiannya... Ini udah di update kok... ^^

**mako-chan** : Ya, enggak dong... Pasti kamu baca yang ficnya Razux y? Kan klo di Razux kan merah, klo menyesuaikan keaadaan Sasuke maka saya memilih hitam. Wkwkwk... cm di edit dikit... Ini udah lanjut kok.. ^^

**uchiharuno phorepeerr** : Makasih atas pujiannya... Udah kejawab kan di chap ini? Nggak kok, km enggak bawel. Ini udah di lanjut... ^^

Yosh... Kalau begitu sesudah membaca fic ini jangan lupa...

**Review Please**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Kuro To Shiro No Memorabiria_**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Tales Of Darkness And Light © Razux**_

_**Kuro To Shiro No Memorabiria © Nadialovely **_

_._

_._

_**Chapter 3**_

_._

_._

_**"Shizuka kimori no ue. Kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu**_. _**Ai no uta kanaderu**_.

_**Makiba no kaze yasashiku."**_

_._

"_Above a quiet forest__. __A single shining star__. __Sing a song of love_

_The wind blows gently in pasture."_

_._

_**(Etoile – Ashita No Nadja)**_

.

.

.

_Dibawah naungan bintang_

_Gemerlap cahaya bertabur di arak cakrawala_

_Koyakan mega putih berserak di langit abu_

_Bak kuas yang menyapu_

_Mega putih tak ubahnya mega hitam_

_._

_Angin lembut yang menyapa_

_Diantara gemerisik daun yang bergoyang_

_Disela nyanyian yang terus berdenting_

_Karena kelahiran malaikat yang sangat rupawan_

_._

_Malaikat itu hidup bersama iblis_

_Menimbulkan jalinan kasih_

_Yang sulit untuk berpisah_

_._

_Untuk pertama kalinya_

_Dunia digantungkan kepadanya_

_Untuk menghilangkan iblis yang terus bergentayangan_

_._

_Langit berhambur koyakan sang surya serta sang mega_

_Horizon jingga menggantung di ujung laut_

_Teronggok sepi tak ada menemani_

_Bulan putih pucat yang menghampiri_

_Menemani datangnya sang gelap_

_._

_Pelangi_

_Indah tapi cacat_

_Sama seperti duniaku_

_._

_._

_._

**Alkisah **hiduplah tujuh clan yang sangat terkenal. Clan yang sangat terkenal akan kehebatannya. Clan yang dapat dikatakan adalah kerajaan. Tujuh clan yang mempengaruhi dunia. Tujuh clan yang saling menjaga satu sama lain serta keutuhan dunia ini. Tujuh clan tersebut adalah Uchiha, Akasuna, Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Nara, Sabaku, dan yang terakhir adalah Clan Oro.

Tapi, seperti yang dikatakan manusia terdahulu, bahwa manusia adalah makhluk yang sangat serakah. Tertulis di sebuah _**Kitab Kuno Regnen Zweimal**_, tujuh clan yang saling menghormati dan saling melindungi berubah menjadi perperangan antar clan dan menjadi bermusuhan.

_**Regnen Zweimal**_ yang artinya _**Hujan Dua Kali**_**.** Kitab Kuno Regnen Zweimal menuliskan tentang sejarah perang antar clan yang mengakibatkan banyak sekali manusia yang meninggal dengan sia sia, orang dewasa maupun anak anak. Sama seperti judulnya, Hujan Dua kali terjadi di bumi ini, sekali lagi.

Di dalam kitab kuno tersebut, juga digambarkan sebuah cincin yang dikenal dengan nama _cincin setan_ atau _devil ring_. Cincin yang menjadi pemicu perang antar clan. Cincin yang sangat istimewa. Seperti namanya, cincin ini adalah milik iblis yang sebentar lagi akan menjelma ke bumi dan menghancurkan bumi.

Setelah berbulan bulan bahkan bertahun tahun serta dari satu generasi ke generasi lain, mereka baru saja menyadari bahwa yang mereka lakukan adalah salah, tugas mereka adalah memakmurkan rakyat dunia, namun mereka? Mereka membunuh, kelaparan, serta berbagai kejadian memilukan yang lainnya. Namun apa yang mereka dapat? Jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Karena cincin tersebut ada ditangan pemiliknya. Jelmaan iblis.

Tujuh kerajaan itu akhirnya kembali bekerja sama untuk memakmurkan dunia. Namun, siapa yang tahu? Diantara tujuh clan tersebut, terdapat sebuah clan yang telah mengkhianati enam clan yang lain serta dunia ini. Tampangnya seolah membantu akan tetapi kenyataan sebenarnya, hatinya telah tertutup oleh gelapnya dunia.

Siapa clan tersebut? Itu adalah misteri.

.

**Kerajaan/Clan Uchiha**

Clan Uchiha, clan yang terkenal akan mata sharingannya. Raja yang memimpin clan ini adalah Uchiha Fugaku. Beliau terkenal akan ketegasannya dalam memerintah kerajaan. Sedangkan Ratu dari kerajaan ini adalah Uchiha Mikoto, Sang Permaisuri yang mempunya jiwa yang lembut serta baik hati, tak lupa wajah cantiknya yang membuat semua mata memandang kearahnya.

Tak lupa anak dari kedua pasangan tersebut. Seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi. Mata onyx-nya yang selalu berkilat tajam. Serta penggemarnya yang mungkin sudah mencapai ribuan. Uh... jangan salah ya... sampai sampai karena ketampanannya nenek nenek pun kalau dilamar sama dia pasti mau. Malah ada kejadian dimana nenek nenek ikut ikutan fansgirling, semacam teriak teriakan de el el gitu deh...

Oh ya, satu lagi, aku akan memberitahu kamu suatu rahasia tapi jangan kasih tau siapa siapa! Ststst... Ini adalah rahasia antara kamu dan aku. Wink-nya Uchiha Itachi itu sangat diperebutkan loh... Soalnya katanya konon yang terkena sihir wink-nya Uchiha Itachi kelak akan menjadi permaisurinya.

.

**Kerajaan/Clan Akasuna**

Clan Akasuna, clan yang terkenal akan wajah pemimpinnya yang baby face, kelembutannya, serta sihirnya yang dapat mengendalikan boneka. Pemimpin dari clan ini adalah Akasuna Sasori. Dia seumuran dengan Uchiha Itachi. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan saat ini dia diasuh oleh neneknya.

"_Chiyo baasan, ayo ajari aku tentang sihir boneka..." Sahut Sasori kecil mengerucutkan bibir._

"_Baiklah... Baiklah..." Senyum Chiyo baasan._

Percakapan di atas adalah sepenggalan flashback, ketika Sasori masih kecil. Saat itu Orang tuanya masih hidup sehingga menjadikan kepribadian Sasori kecil pada saat itu, sebagai sosok yang sangat ceria serta menggemaskan.

.

**Kerajaan/Clan Hyuuga**

Clan Hyuuga, sangat terkenal akan sihir byakugan yang membuat mata mereka seperti orang buta. Clan/Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh Hiashi Hyuuga. Permaisuri Hiashi Hyuuga sudah lama meninggal, dan untuk sementara tugas-tugas ratu diberikan kepada Hinata Hyuuga, anak mereka. Hinata Hyuuga memiliki seorang sepupu yang bernama Neji Hyuuga. Clan ini adalah satu satunya clan yang masih menjungjung tinggi adat kerajaan.

.

**Kerajaan/Clan Uzumaki**

Clan Uzumaki saat ini dipimpin oleh Minato Uzumaki, beliau mempunyai seorang permaisuri yang bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Mereka berdua mempunyai anak yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Ciri khas dari anggota clan Uzumaki adalah anggota clan uzumaki selalu memperamai suasana dengan lengkingan tinggi mereka dimana pun mereka berada. Tak lupa kekuatan yang besar juga menyertai 'keberisikkan' Clan Uzumaki.

Kushina Uzumaki adalah seorang perempuan yang lemah lembut, kadang kasar, kadang manis. Ciri ciri dari Kushina Uzumaki adalah rambutnya yang berwarna merah serta tenaga yang sangat menabjubkan. Kushina Uzumaki mempunyai segel sihir Kyuubi di tubuhnya, namun pada saat melahirkan anak pertama mereka, yaitu Naruto. Sihir Kyuubi berpindah tempat menjadi di tubuh Naruto Uzumaki.

.

**Kerajaan/Clan Nara**

Clan ini dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang bernama Shikamaru Nara. Dia mempunyai seorang istri yang sangat cantik yaitu Temari Nara yang saat ini tengah mengandung sang buah hati mereka. Clan ini terkenal akan pertahanan serta pertempuran mereka yang sangat luar biasa, mungkin dikarenakan pemimpin mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat jenius. Namun Shikamaru mempunyai kebiasaan yang sangat buruk yaitu tidur tak kenal tempat dan waktu! Oleh karena itu setiap pagi pasti akan terdengar lengkingan tinggi Sang Permaisuri yang sedang berusaha membangunkan suaminya.

Dalam clan ini, hanya Shikamaru sajalah yang mempunyai sihir bayangan. Sehingga pada saat peperangan, sang raja selalu turun tangan membantu prajurit prajuritnya.

Temari Nara adalah seorang permaisuri dari Shikamaru Nara. Sebelum dia mejabat sebagai Ratu dalam kerajaan ini, dia merupakan bagian dari Clan Sabaku. Akan tetapi, setelah mereka menikah, Temari memutuskan untuk ikut dengan suaminya ke Clan Nara.

.

**Kerajaan/Clan Sabaku**

Clan Sabaku dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang bernama Gaara Sabaku. Saat ini dia sudah tunangan dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Matsuri. Pemimpin Clan ini a.k. Gaara terkenal akan sikap dinginnya serta caranya dalam memerintah. Hingga kini kerajaan yang terkenal akan rakyatnya yang sangat makmur hanya Clan Sabaku.

Gaara Sabaku mempunyai seorang kakak yang bernama Temari Sabaku yang saat ini menjadi Temari Nara. Gaara Sabaku juga mempunyai seorang adik laki laki yang bernama Kankurou Sabaku, yang saat ini menjabat sebagai jendral dalam kerajaan ini.

Kerajaan/Clan Sabaku terkenal akan sihir mereka dalam mengendalikan pasir. Bahkan raja dalam kerajaan ini juga mempunyai kekuatan yang hampir setara dengan Naruto Uzumaki.

.

**Kerajaan/Clan Oro**

Clan ini termasuk ke dalam kategori pertama clan terkuat dari tujuh clan/kerajaan yang ada di dunia ini. Clan ini menggunakan sihir kuno sehingga penyihir penyihir baru jika ingin menguasai Sihir Clan Oro harus berlatih selama 35 tahun. Clan ini dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang bernama Orochimaru Oro. Dia mempunyai seorang istri yang sangat cantik yang bernama Tsunade Senju yang sekarang menjadi Tsunade Oro. Tapi dikarenakan wilayah Kerajaan Oro sangat luas maka mereka memutuskan untuk membagi kekuasaan ratu serta raja, ini menyebabkan mereka berdua hidup terpisah. Akan tetapi, setiap seminggu sekali pasti mereka akan selalu bersama karena sang raja selalu mengunjungi sang ratu, begitu pun sebaliknya.

.

.

.

.

**Di sebuah Kerajaan**

"Mohon ampun raja, saya tidak bisa menangkap Naruto Uzumaki serta Hinata Hyuuga."

PRANGGGG

"Apa kau bilang Kabuto?" Ujar sang Raja seraya memecahkan gelas yang diminumnya.

"Ta...Tapi tuan, saya berhasil menemukan Lucifer."

"Benarkah?" Seringai sang raja.

"Benar tuan."

"Fufufufufu... Akhirnya dunia bisa menjadi milikku... Gyahahahahaha Gyahahahaha Gyahahahaha..." Tawa nista sang raja menggelegar dengan kerasnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah gerbang yang di depan kita itu adalah pintu masuk menuju Kota Suna?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Hn..."

"Hore... Hore... Hore... Sudah sampai... sudah sampai..." Teriak Sakura dengan ramai seraya melepas genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya kembali seraya berkata,

"_**Jangan lepaskan genggaman ini, kumohon. Dan teruslah menggengam tanganku ini. Apapun yang terjadi."**_

_**.**_

**To Be Continued**

**Curcol Author:**

Maaf maaf maaf... Mohon jangan keroyok saya karena menelantarkan fic ini selama 2 minggu lebih #puppy eyes. Dan di chapter ini sepertinya juga pendek. Soalnya pada saat minggu pertama saya ulangan, setelah ulangan seminggu kemudian saya dikasih tau nilai, dan pas tau nilai saya berapa, saya menjadi kaget karena yang di bawah kkm ada 2... -_-

Jadi mohon dimaklumi y...

Oh ya, yang Regnen Zweimal, sebenernya saya ambil nama itu dari fic yang berjudul Regnen Zweimal yang ditulis oleh Eunike Yuen.

Wkwkwk... Sekarang saatnya pembalasan Review!

**Sasusaku kira: **Hohohoho... untuk itu saya tidak bisa memberi tau, bisa iya, bisa juga tidak. Ini udah update... ^^ Tapi telat -_-

**Huahahachim****: **Bagaimana chapter ini? Feelnya kerasa g? Ga kerasa y? Gomen kemari ga bisa update kilat #bungkuk bungkuk.

**Guest: **Sekarang masih g sabar? :p Bagaimana dengan chap ini, kerasa g feelnya?

**Mikan: **Makasih.. Makasih... Makasih... ^^ Dari ceritanya Razux yang judulnya Tales of Darkness and Light. Sebenernya bukan dapet inspirasi sih... Saya hanya mengedit karyanya menjadi sasusaku.. Tapi mulai agak kesini pasti keliatan plotnya Razux sama saya akan sedikit berbeda...

**Alice Winter Blossom****: **Wah... makasih ^^ Yap, saya akan semangat!

**Me: **Ini udah update ^^ tapi lama -_-

**Hatsune Cherry**** : **Bener banget tuh... Iya, aku akan semangat ^^

**Mako-chan: **Yok Mako-chan kita baca sama sama mantranya agar Kabuto menghilang. Wkwkwk :p

**CNadya: **Makasih ^^ Hey, nama kita sama sama Nadia #tos ^^

**Hanazono yuri****: **Tenang aja, aku udah siapin kok tentang masa lalu sasusaku. Tapi nanti, ada chapnya. Ini udah update tapi bukan update kilat -3-

**Poetri-chan****: **Bener banget tuh... Wah makasih untuk semngatnya ^^ tapi kayaknya ga berlaku deh soalnya 2 mata pelajaran saya di bawah kkm #pundung.

**Puput mochito****: **Bener. Makasih ^^ Mmmm... pokoknya gitu deh... masih rahasia.

**Luciaqiuuchan: **Yap bener hinata ini suka sama Naruto. Hinata OOC ya? Padahal aku sudah berusaha agar Hinata tidak OOC. Makasih atas semangatnya ^^

**Ismi khoiriyyah: **Wess... Tentang dua pertanyaan kamu itu masih dirahasiakan. Ini udah update kok ^^

** : **^^ Adeuh... kenapa ya? Aku uda nulis nama kamu tapi pas di FFnya nama kamu ilang terus... Sya udah nyoba sampai beberapa kali...SagariUchiha, namanya aku typo-in y? Soalnya klo g di typo-in pasti nama kamu ga bisa masuk :(

**Miki ite****: **Itu emang disengajain kok... Dan untuk chapter ini saya sengaja sedikit menurunkan kekakuan fic ini ^^ Iya ^^

**CherryGold26****: **Ini saya udah update tapi lama -3- Yap!

Yosh! Klo gitu setelah baca, jangan lupa review y... Karena review yang kamu sumbangkan walaupun satu huruf akan sangat berpengaruh bagi tulisan maupun semangat saya... :)

.

**Review Please**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Kuro To Shiro No Memorabiria_**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Tales Of Darkness And Light © Razux**_

_**Kuro To Shiro No Memorabiria © Nadialovely **_

_._

_._

_**Chapter 4**_

_._

_._

Sang mentari bersinar dengan cerahnya di pagi ini, sayup sayup menyelundup masuk ke dalam gua yang gelap gulita. Sementara sang gadis bersurai gulali masih saja berfantasi ria dengan mimpinya. Tiba-tiba saja dia membuka matanya, namun cahaya yang menyilaukan membuatnya menutup matanya kembali dan menguap. Sepertinya, sang gadis masih mengantuk dattebayo? Hmm?

"Kau sudah bangun, jidat?" Tanya Sasuke.

Mendengar suara baritone Sasuke, Sakura pun terbangun dan membuka kelopak matanya. Dan terlihatlah sang mata berbatu emerald yang memancarkan keceriaannya. Dia pun menengok ke arah sumber suara yang bertanya kepadanya a.k. Sasuke. Dan, dia pun saja menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di bahu Sasuke yang tegap.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Senyum Sakura.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke dengan singkat.

"Hah, dasar manusia es! Jawabannya pasti hn terus. Dasar manusia hn hn hn hn..." Ujar Sakura seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara yang menyapanya.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan! Mari kita bersemangat di pagi yang cerah ini!" Sapa Naruto dengan kencangnya dan dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar.

"Ohayou, Sa..Sakura-chan.." Senyum Hinata dengan malu malu. Oow, sepertinya sifat gagap Hinata kembali lagi.

Sakura menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati Naruto dan Hinata berada di belakang dirinya. Dirinya pun melihat Hinata tersenyum dengan manisnya serta malu malunya dan Naruto dengan semangat serta senyum lima jari yang sangat lebar.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan! Ohayou, Naruto-kun!" Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum melihat Sakura. Mereka sangat menyukai senyum Sakura yang menurut mereka itu manis. Senyumnya bagaikan matahari dikala salju turun dengan lebatnya. Senyumnya juga bagaikan pelindung di kala hujan yang mengguyur dengan derasnya. Dan mereka sangat tidak mau kehilangan senyum Sakura. Menurut mereka, Sakura sama seperti Pohon Sakura, pohon yang muncul setelah musim dingin. Cherry Blossom, mungkin itu panggilan yang cocok untuknya. Selain panggilan jidat dan idiot tentunya.

"Sasuke, kenapa aku bisa menyandar di bahumu dan tertidur? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Sakura. Namun, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan apa yang telah terjadi. Kawanan perompak vampir.

Ya, setelah terbebas dari makhluk sihir yang berbentuk laba laba raksasa, mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. Namun tiga kilometer sebelum mencapai gerbang Kota Suna, tiba tiba saja mereka diserang oleh kawanan perompak vampir.

Vampir di dunia ini terbagi menjadi dua, warga vampir serta perompak vampir. Warga vampir tidak meminum darah, mereka makan dan minum seperti manusia biasa. Namun, mereka tetap harus meminum darah, walaupun sedikit. Tapi bukan darah manusia maupun hewan, akan tetapi darah dari keluarga mereka sendiri, dan minimal mereka minum 10 tahun sekali. Warga vampir juga baik hati. Mereka sering membantu manusia serta para penyihir tanpa mengharapkan imbalan.

Sementara, perompak vampir adalah versi warga vampir yang jahat. Mereka suka sekali dengan yang namanya darah hewan apalagi dengan darah manusia. Tapi dari semua darah manusia yang ada, perompak vampir lebih menyukai darah perempuan yang masih perawan. Menurut mereka darah perempuan yang perawan itu lebih oishii daripada darah laki-laki.

Perompak vampir sama seperti namanya, selalu merompak orang orang yang sedang melakukan perjalanan, mereka mengambil semua barang para musafir kemudian meminum darah mereka. Tak lupa juga sebelum mereka meminum darah para musafir, mereka akan ditiduri terlebih dahulu, semuanya sama, perempuan maupun laki-laki. Ditiduri dalam artian melakukan seks. Mereka juga kanibal, jadi setelah dihisap dan ditiduri, mereka mengulitinya kemudian mereka masak di sebuah tungku yang besar setelah itu mereka memakan dagingnya. Oleh karena itu perompak vampir merupakan vampir yang sangat liar, dan selalu mencari masalah.

"Sasuke! Kawanan perompak vampir itu dimana?" Tanya Sakura dengan panik sembari melihat sekelilingnya.

"Tenanglah, idiot! Para perompak vampir itu sudah menjadi abu. Dan kita sekarang sedang beristirahat di sebuah gua dekat dengan Kota Suna." Jawab Sasuke menenangkan Sakura.

"Ekh! Benarkah? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sasuke mengalahkan para perompak vampir itu sendirian, Sakura-chan! Hebat kan Sakura-chan?" Teriak Naruto dengan semangatnya.

Mata Sakura terbelalak tidak percaya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangkanya, bahwa Sasuke dapat mengalahkan para vampir-vampir itu. Hey, bukannya dia tidak mempercayai Sasuke, hanya saja dia yang notabene telah bersama Sasuke sejak dia lahir pun tidak tahu, bahwa Sasuke mempunya kekuatan yang sedemikian hebatnya.

"Benarkah Hinata?" Tanya Sakura kepada Hinata.

"Eemm..." Angguk Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata teringat kembali akan kejadian semalam, saat Sasuke melawan para perompak vampir tersebut. Sikap yang protektif terhadap Sakura, kemarahan jika ada yang melukai Sakura serta sihir yang sangat hebatnya. Sihir dan sikap Natsume saar itu membuat mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak karena terkejut juga takut.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Matanya menatap intens Sasuke. Dia mencoba menyelidiki dari mana asal kekuatan tersebut. Sihir terbagi menjadi beberapa tie sihir. Yaitu sihir api, sihir tanah, sihir angin, sihir air, dan sihir petir. Memang masih ada beberapa sihir lain diluar kelima tipe sihir tersebut. Namun, sihir itu hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa anggota kerajaan.

Menguasai sihir bukanlah hal yang mudah, biasanya seseorang hanya bisa menguasai satu tipe tau dua tipe sihir. Orang yang mampu menguasai lebih dari dua tipe sihir tidaklah banyak dan biasanya yang mampu menguasai lebih dari dua tipe sihir adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat.

Hinata dan Naruto hanya menguasai dua tipe sihir yaitu sihir angin dan sihir air ditambah sihir yang diwariskan oleh kerajaan mereka. Kedua sihir ini sangat membantu mereka, karena sihir ini bisa menyembuhkan dan juga menyerang. Kedua sihir ini juga bisa dikombinasikan. Contohnya, jika Naruto memakai sihir angi yang jurusnya bernama rasengan dapat dikombinasikan dengan air yaitu dengan jurus dapat berdiri di atas air.

Naruto telah melihat Sasuke menggunakan sihir api, sihir tanah, sihir angin, dan sihir yang sama sekali tak dikenalinya. Naruto berpikir berapa tipe sihir yang bisa Sasuke kuasai. Sakura juga sama seperti Sasuke. Dia bisa melakukan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir. Naruto pernah melihat Sakura melakukan sihir penyembuh saat menyembuhakan luka Hinata.

Bisa melakukan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir sudah merupakan misteri baginya dan sekarang melihat Naruto serta Sakura mampu melakukan berbagai tipe sihir serta sihir yang tidak dikenalinya, membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa mereka sebenarnya?

"Eh! Sasuke-kun tidak terlukakan?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau pikir aku akan terluka hanya dengan mengalahkan vampir seperti itu? Kau idiot." Jawab Sasuke cuek. Saat mengetahui Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkannya, entang mengapa dia merasa sangat senang, walau dia sama sakali tak menunjukannya.

"Syukurlah." Senyum Sakura begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, kita akan berada di gua ini sampai kapan?"

"Setelah kita makan pagi, kita akan segera mekanjutkan perjalanan." Ucap Sasuke secara singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Dan ini makananmu Sakura-chan!" Ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat seraya memberikan beberapa makanan kepadanya.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun. Kapan kalian mencari makanan ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ta..tadi, saat kau ma..masih tertidur. Sa..Sakura-chan tidur sa..sangat pulas se..sekali." Jawab Hinata seraya tergagap gagap.

"Cepatlah selesaikan makanmu. Setelah itu kita pergi." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan gua.

.

.

.

"Dari sini kita berjalan ke barat. Kurasa sebelum malam tiba, kita sudah mencapai kota Suna." Jelas Sasuke.

Mereka semua berjalan menuju arah barat seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan di depan di ikuti dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang menyusul dari belakang.

Sakura yang berjalan di samping Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang menatap gua yang mereka tinggalkan.

"Ada apa jidat?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi, aku merasa kita tidak akan kembali lagi ke hutan lagi, Sasuke." Ujar Sakura pelan, matanya emeraldnya memandang lurus ke arah gua tersebut.

"Apa hubungannya hutan dengan goa, idiot jidat?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hubungannya adalah jika kita tidak melewati goa itu, bukankah itu berarti kita tak akan kembali lagi ke hutan tempat kita pertama kali bertemu dulu, Sasuke-kun?" Ucap Sakura dengan lirih, hatinya sungguh sangat tak rela jika mereka tidak kembali lagi ke hutan terlarang.

Untuk kembali ke hutan tersebut, rute perjalanan yang harus mereka lewati adalah goa yang tadi mereka tempati. Jika mereka tidak melewati goa tersebut, itu akan berarti mereka tidak akan pulang ke hutan terlarang-tempat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke menghela napasnya dan ikut menatap goa tersebut "Kita akan kembali lagi, karena hutan itu adalah rumah kita. Rumah kita!" Ujarnya tersenyum dan menggengam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?" Tanya Sakura dengan riangnya begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura, "Kapan kataku pernah salah, jidat?"

"Tidak pernah." Tawa Sakura. "Dan jangan panggil aku jidat, Sasuke-kun no baka. Jidat aku tidak lebar-lebar banget kok!" Ujar Sakura seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memegang jidatnya.

"Tidak lebar-lebar banget ya? Berarti jidat kamu memang lebar dong?" Ujar Sasuke menahan tawa.

"Bukan begitu. SASUKE-KUN NO BAKAAA!" Teriak Sakura dengan marahnya.

"Hahahaha..." Tawa Sasuke dengan nyaringnya menertawakan Sakura.

Mendengar tawa Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan begitu mereka berdua melihat tawa Sasuke serta kemarahan Sakura, mereka tersenyum dengan tipis serta tulus. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka melihat Sasuke tertawa, benar benar tertawa, tidak di buat buat. Dan, entah mengapa, melihat Sakura dan Sasuke seperti itu membuat hati mereka terasa hangat, bagai ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang bertebaran di hati mereka. Walaupun Naruto, merasa sedikit tercubit hatinya, melihat pujaan hatinya begitu sangat bahagianya, bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Mungkin, aku memang harus merelakannya ya?" Lirih Naruto, dia tidak meyadari bahwa tanpa sadar Hinata mendengarnya.

Senyum Hinata perlahan berubah menjadi senyum yang miris. Ya, dia menyukai Naruto, ralat dia sangat mencintainya, walaupun dia tahu, bahwa hati Naruto sudah terkunci oleh Sakura, sementara hati Hyuuga Hinata sudah dikunci rapat untuknya, Namikaze Naruto. Itulah alasan kenapa dia kadang tidak berperilaku sopan selayaknya keluarga bangsawan di depan Sakura, dia kadang berperilaku dingin kepada Sakura. Sebenarnya dia merupakan gadis yang sangat pemalu dan akan tergagap gagap jika berbicara dengan orang lain. Namun, lain halnya jika dia tidak suka pada orang tersebut, dia akan menjadi Hinata yang berani, ketus, dan bicara tidak akan tergagap gagap lagi.

Oleh karena itu, dia menampilkan sifat ketusnya pada Sakura. Hanya karena sebuah alasan yang biasa, yaitu cemburu. Hyuuga Hinata cemburu pada Sakura. Walaupun dia tahu, sampai kapanpun dia tak bisa membencinya, tak bisa. Karena, siapa yang bisa membenci Sakura? Dengan sikap polosnya, senyumnya, bahkan hatinya yang tulus, dia sudah kalah telak. Tak ada yang bisa menyaingi Sakura. Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini. Tak ada.

Tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya, tapi secara cepat dia hapus. Dan sebuah kebohongan terikat disana, dimulai dengan air mata. Sebuah cinta segi empat telah tumbuh dengan lebatnya, hingga tanpa sadar cinta itu menyakiti mereka.

.

.

.

Mata Sakura berbinar-binar saat melihat orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Selama hidupnya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat orang sebanyak ini.

Sesuai dengan prediksi Sasuke, mereka berhasil mencapai kota Suna sebelum malam. Kota Suna adalah kota yang makmur dan sejahtera, walaupun hampir seluruhnya dipenuhi oleh padang pasir. Itu dapat dilihat dari bangunan kota yang indah dan tembok besar yang mengelilingi kota tersebut. Penduduk kota ini terlihat hidup dengan nyaman dan damai.

"Kita berpisah disini." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata memalingkan wajah mereka, wajah mereka menghadap Sasuke begitu mendengar ucapannya.

"Kalian memiliki tujuan di kota ini kan? Sebaiknya kita berpisah di sini. Kami tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian." Tambah Sasuke dengan dingin.

Sakura kembali memalingkan wajahnya menatap Naruto dan Hinata. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dia sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka berdua. Walau hanya dalam waktu yang singkat, dia telah sangat menyukai mereka berdua. Secara perlahan, dia tak sadar bahwa dia sudah menganggap mereka berdua sebagai sahabat.

"Tapi Teme, Kalian tidak memiliki tempat tinggal kan? Bagaimana kalau kalian menginap bersama kami di…" Tawar Naruto dengan semangat. Namun, sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke telah menyela.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, kami akan menginap di penginapan."

Naruto ingin sekali menghentikan Sasuke. Namun, mulutnya terasa kering. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata untuk menghentikan niatnya itu. Dia tahu, apapun yang dikatakannya, Sasuke pasti tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Dia merasa sedih, sangat sedih. Namun, dia menutupinya dengan topeng yang penuh dengan keceriaan.

"Ayo, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Naruto dan Hinata. Air mata mengalir dari matanya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka berdua. Tidak secepat ini.

Melihat air mata Sakura, Hinata memeluknya dengan erat "Ja..Jangan menangis, Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan a..akan kelihatan je..jelek saat menangis. Ter..tersenyumlah, wajahmu lebih cocok de..dengan tersenyum. Ki...kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Sakura menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui apa yang diucapkan Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Sakura menghapus air matanya dan memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Sa..sakura-chan." Ujar Hinata tersenyum, senyum yang sangat manis. Ya, walaupun dia agak tidak menyukai Sakura karena rasa cemburunya, namun rasa sayangnya kepada Sakura sangatlah besar. Dia sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya sendiri. Adik kesayangannya, yang sangat dia inginkan untuk dilindungi.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum dengan lebarnya,"Sampai ketemu lagi, Sasuke."

Naruto baru saja merasa selangkah lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Namun, sikap dingin Sasuke sekarang membuat dia merasa hubungan mereka kembali menjauh dan kembali seperti dulu. Bagai ada benang tipis yang menyekat jarak diantara mereka.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Naruto adalah orang pertama yang memanggilnya teman, dia merupakan teman yang sangat menyebalkan namun menyenangkan. Secara pribadi sebenarnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak membencinya. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Sebab, dia tahu, jika dia terus bersama mereka berdua, maka dia pasti akan berhadapan lagi dengan orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Dan, itu akan membahayakan mereka berdua-Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke tidak takut menghadapi mereka. Tapi, Sakura berbeda, dia sama sekali tidak berani mengambil resiko yang bisa membahayakan Sakura. Karena dia tau, jauh dilubuk hatinya dia sangat menyayangi Sakura. Tapi, dia tidak tahu bahwa, bukankah cinta diawali dengan rasa sayang? Ya, entah sadar atau tidak, fakta bahwa Sasuke menyukai Sakura adalah benar.

Sasuke menggengam tangan Sakura, "Ayo kita pergi!"

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Naruto, Hinata." Ujar Sakura lirih sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya yang sangat jelita.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Hinata berdiri mematung, melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka sampai menghilang dibalik kerumuran orang yang berlalu lalang.

Naruto menghela napasnya, sesungguhnya merasa sangat berat untuk berpisah dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto menyadari dirinya sangat tertarik kepada mereka berdua. Namun, dia juga tahu. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan benar, dia memiliki tujuan di kota ini dan juga dia merasa Sasuke memang ingin berpisah dengan mereka. Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ku..kurasa, Sasuke ingin sekali berpi..pisah dengan kita. Seper..pertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dan me..menurutku itu berhu...hubungan dengan mu..musuh yang kita hada..dapi." Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata, "Hinata-chan, juga berpikir seperti itu?"

"Iya, Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata.

"Yosh, ya sudahlah... Ayo kita pergi ke Pangeran bayangan baka tersebut, si baka itu pasti telah menunggu kita!" Ujar Naruto dengan semangat yang berkobar kobar.

.

.

.

"Tunggu di sini dan jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan segera kembali." Perintah Sasuke saat mereka telah berada di kamar mereka dalam sebuah penginapan kecil yang di temukan mereka di pojok jalan.

"Ehhh! Kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura begitu mendengar perintah Sasuke.

"Aku mau menukar permata ini dengan uang logam. Kita memerlukannya untuk bertahan hidup di luar hutan." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sekantong permata dari balik bajunya. Uang logam adalah mata uang dunia ini.

"Uang logam? Aku tidak mengerti Sasuke-kun. Ehh! Itukan batu yang kita temukan di dalam danau?" Tanya Sakura lagi begitu melihat isi kantong tersebut.

"Benar." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Batu permata ini sering mereka temukan di dalam danau hutan terlarang. Sakura sama sekali tidak mengetahui, batu yang sering dipungutnya saat bermain di danau adalah batu permata yang sangat mahal harganya.

"Aku ikut!" Pinta Sakura sambil tersenyum. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin berada di dalam kamar yang asing ini sendirian.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan ikut denganku, jidat. Tunggu aku disini. Dan jangan pergi meninggalka kamar ini. Mengerti?" Perintah Sasuke.

"Mengerti Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura yang lesu karena tidak diperbolehkan ikut dengannya.

"Bagus." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai pandangan yang diberikan setiap orang saat dia dan Sakura berjalan di kota. Dengan mata yang ditutup kain, semua orang pasti akan mengira dia buta. Saat mereka berjalan mencari penginapan, yang memadu jalan adalah dia bukan Sakura, hal itu pasti terlihat sangat aneh di mata siapapun.

Selain itu, alasan sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura ikut bersamanya di dalam kota ini adalah karena kecantikannya. Meski matanya ditutup, Sasuke bisa merasakan pandangan setiap orang tertuju pada Sakura. Terpesona akan kecantikannya dan dia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia mencoba untuk tidur. Namun, gagal. Selama hidupnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia memasuki kota. Dia sangat penasaran dan tertarik untuk melihat kota Suna ini lebih banyak.

"Kalau aku bisa pulang sebelum Sasuke pulang, pasti tidak apa-apa" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berjalan keluar dari penginapan sambil tersenyum dan mulai menjelajahi Kota Suna.

Mata Sakura berbinar-binar melihat sekelilingnya. Pemandangan kota benar-benar berbeda dengan hutan. Dia melihat banyak sekali benda-benda yang tidak pernah dilihat maupun dibayangkannya. Meski sudah menjelang malam, kota ini masih ramai. Sakura yang hanya menperhatikan sekelilingnya sama sekali tidak melihat ke depan dan tanpa senggaja dia pun menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh! Maafkan aku…" Ujar Sakura meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya. Di hadapannya berdiri tiga orang pemuda seusianya.

"Aduh! Sakit sekali, sepetinya lenganku retak." Ujar pemuda yang ditabrak Sakura. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"EH! Tidak mungkin!" Teriak Sakura terkejut, dia merasa sama sekali tidak mungkin melukai pemuda itu, dia sama sekali tidak menabraknya dengan kuat.

Ketiga pemuda tersebut tersenyum menyeringai melihat Sakura. Mereka telah memasang matanya pada Sakura sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Salah satu dari pemuda tersebut menarik tangan Sakura, "Ayo, ikut kami."

Sakura merasakan niat jahat dari ketiga pemuda di depannya itu. Ketakutan menyelimuti hatinya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Sakura ketakutan.

Mendengar teriakan Sakura, ketiga pemuda tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tolong!" Teriak Sakura meminta pertolongan sambil melihat orang di sekelilingnya.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling Sakura berpura-pura tidak melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka semua sama sekali tidak mau mendapat masalah, sebab ketiga orang yang dihadapi Sakura adalah preman yang paling ditakuti di kota ini.

Melihat tidak ada yang menolongnya, Sakura berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya yang di tarik oleh salah satu preman tersebut. Namun, gengaman preman tersebut sangat kuat. Dia sama sekali tidak mampu untuk melawannya, dia menutup matanya dan berteriak, "SASUKE!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah batu kecil melesat mengenai tangan preman yang menarik lengan Sakura. Preman tersebut berteriak kesakitan dan melepaskan gengamannya.

Sakura dan ketiga preman tersebut menatap ke arah datangnya batu kecil tersebut.

Seorang pria tersenyum kepada mereka. Usia pria itu kelihatannya beberapa tahun di atas Sakura. Pria tersebut menggunakan sebuah topi menutupi rambut hitamnya. Matanya berwarna _onyx_ dan kulitnya agak pucat.

"Bisakah kalian melepaskan gadis itu, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak ingin ikut dengan kalian." Ujar pria tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Kurang ajar!" Teriak preman yang tangannya terlempar batu penuh kemarahan dan berlari menyerang pria itu diikuti kedua temannya.

Pria tersebut tersenyum lagi melihat ketiga preman yang berlari menyerangnya.

Pria itu dengan mudah menghindari serangan ketiga preman tersebut. Salah satu preman tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah pedang kecil dari pinggangnya untuk menyerangnya. Namun, dengan mudah pria tersebut menendang tangan preman yang mengengam pedang dengan kaki kirinya dan pedang tersebut pun melayang ke atas. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan, pria tersebut memutar badannya dan kembali menendang preman tersebut dengan kaki kanannya sehingga terhempas jatuh ke belakang.

Pria itu meloncat ke atas menangkap pedang kecil tersebut dan dengan akurat melempar pedang kecil tersebut tepat di samping wajah preman tersebut. Wajah preman tersebut memucat karena ketakutan.

Saat pria tersebut mendarat, kedua preman yang berada di sampingnya kembali menyerangnya. Pria tersebut menghindar serangan tersebut dan dengan sigap, dia menangkap lengan salah satu preman tersebut dan menbantingnya ke tanah.

Preman satunya lagi berdiri mematung melihat apa yang terjadi. Wajahnya memucat karena ketakutan. Pria ini terlalu kuat, mereka sama sekali tidak mampu mengalahkannya.

"Pergilah dari sini dan jangan berani menganggu orang lagi." Ujar pria tersebut.

Preman tersebut segera berlari meninggalkan pria itu diikuti kedua temannya. Pria tersebut berjalan ke arah Sakura yang sejak tadi tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pria itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Arigatou untuk pertolongannya." Senyum Sakura.

Melihat senyum Sakura, pria tersebut ikut tersenyum, "Syukurlah. Oh iya! Namaku Sai. Namamu?"

"Sakura." Balas Sakura.

"SAAAAI!" Teriak seseorang mengejutkan Sai dan Sakura.

Mereka berdua melihat ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. Seorang wanita cantik seusia Sai dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir kuda berjalan ke arah mereka, rambutnya pirang dan mata cewek itu berwarna _blue sapphire_. Wanita itu mendekati mereka dengan wajah penuh kemarahan.

"Halo, Ino!" Panggil Sai seraya mengangkat satu tangannya dan tersenyum begitu melihat wanita itu.

"Ku bilang jangan mencari masalah di kota ini." Balas Ino berapi–api sambil meninju pipi Sai.

Sakura sangat terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Ino.

"Aku cuma menolong gadis ini. Itu tidak salahkan?" Bela Sai sambil memegang pipinya yang ditinju Ino, dia berkata sambil tetap tersenyum.

Begitu mendengar ucapan Sai, Ino mengarahkan pandangan matanya kepada Sakura. Wajah Sakura memucat karena ketakutan begitu ditatap dengan tajam oleh Ino. Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya sangatlah ramai.

"Bwahahaha... Maaf… Maaf... Aku sama sekali tidak bertujuan menakutimu." Tawa Ino menggelegar begitu melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Siapapun yang melihatmu pasti akan ketakutan." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum dengan polos.

"Apa katamu? Dasar mayat hidup!" Balas Ino dan kembali meninju pipi Sai.

"Aduh!" Teriak Sai kesakitan.

Ino sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Sai, dia memegang pundak Sakura dan menatapnya, "Gadis secantik kamu lebih baik tidak berkeliaran di kota ini menjelang malam hari. Di mana rumahmu? Kami akan mengantarmu pulang."

Mata Sakura bertemu dengan mata blue sapphire Ino. Mata Ino sangatlah bersahabat dan dia bisa merasakan ketakutannya menghilang. Ino bukanlah orang yang menakutkan.

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Sakura, "Arigatou gozaimasu. Rumahku tidak berada di kota ini. Aku menginap di penginapan."

"Penginapan ya? Di mana penginapan tempat kamu menginap. Kami akan mengantarmu." Senyum Ino begitu melihat senyuman Sakura.

_"Kyaaaa! Kawaii.. Manis sekali. Unyu banget sih, nih anak!"_ Pikir Ino dalam hatinya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, Sakura tiba-tiba sadar. Senyum di wajahnya menghilang dan wajahnya memucat. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat nama penginapan dan juga arah menuju penginapannya.

"Aku... Tidak tahu."

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki kamar mereka di dalam penginapan. Dia sangat terkejut karena tidak menemukan Sakura. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, dia berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut, dan bertanya kepada pemilik penginapan, di mana Sakura berada.

"Gadis itu keluar dari penginpan tidak lama setelah kamu keluar. Ku pikir dia pergi mencarimu." Jelas pemilik penginapan.

Mendengar ucapan pemilik penginapan tersebut , Sasuke melesat keluar dari penginapan untuk mencari Sakura. Sang mentari sudah tiba di ufuk barat, hari telah gelap, dan sang malam telah bersiap siap menggantikan tugas sang siang sementara dia sama sekali tidak tahu Sakura berada di mana. Ketakutan menyelimuti hatinya. Sakura sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai kehidupan di luar hutan, apapun bisa terjadi pada dirinya.

Sambil berlari, Sasuke membuka kain yang mengikat matanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apapun, dia sama sekali tidak takut jika ada orang yang memperhatikan matanya. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya satu, yaitu menemukan Sakura. Hanya Sakura. Hanya satu kata, Sakura. Sakura.

"_Kumohon, dimana pun kau berada. Kau harus selamat, Sakura."_ Ucap Sasuke dalam hati seraya sambil terus berlari. Berlari sekencang kencangnya. Tanpa batas.

**Di Tempat yang Lain...**

Sakura sangat terkejut melihat sebuah bangunan besar dan megah dihadapannya.

"Apakah ini rumah kalian Sai-nii, Ino-nee?" Tanya Sakura pada Sai dan Sakura.

"Bukan. Ini adalah rumah kenalanku." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita masuk Sakura." Ujar Ino sambil menarik lengan Sakura.

Sakura sangat terpesona dengan isi rumah tersebut. Dindingnya berwarna hijau dan terdapat perabotan indah yang menghiasinya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dengan penuh kagum. Sai dan Ino yang melihat reaksi Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum.

_"Manis sekali."_ Pikir mereka berdua.

Seorang pelayan berjalan mendekati mereka "Selamat datang Pangeran Sai, Putri Ino. Tuan Namikaze telah menunggu anda di ruang tamu."

Mendengar ucapan pelayan tersebut, Ino tersenyum, "Bagus, Ayo Sakura! Akan aku kenalkan kamu pada temanku."

"Eh!" Ujar Sakura dan sebelum mengatakan lebih banyak lagi, dia sudah ditarik oleh Ino menuju ruang tamu diikuti dengan Sai.

Ino membuka pintu ruang tamu dan berteriak, "Semuanya! Kemarilah akan ku perkenalkan kalian pada teman baruku!"

Mendengar teriakan Ino yang sangat menggelegar itu, tiga sosok yang tadinya duduk di kursi segera berdiri karena terkejut.

Saat Sakura melihat ketiga orang teman Ino, matanya terbelalak karena terkejut, dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto dan Hinata berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Naruto sangat terkejut melihat Sakura, begitu juga dengan Hinata, walau dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkannya, wajah Hotaru tetap saja memerah tanpa sebab.

"Hinata-chan… Naruto-kun…" Panggil Sakura terbata-bata, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Air matanya mengalir dari mata emeraldnya yang indah.

"Kau kenal mereka ya?" Tanya Ino kebingunggan melihat reaksi Sakura, Naruto dan juga Hinata.

"HINATAAAA…" Teriak Sakura dengan wajah berurai air mata dan berlari untuk memeluk Hinata.

Hinata dengan sigap menghindar pelukan Sakura. Dia segera membalikkan badannya melihat Hinata, "Hinata…."

"Henti..tikan! Sa...Sakura-chan yang a..aku kenal sama sekali ti...tidak seje..jelek ini." Ujar Hinata dengan terbata-bata seraya mengurangi kegugupannya.

Sakura teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata saat mereka berpisah. Sakura segera menghapus air matanya dan memasang sebuah senyum di wajahnya "Begini bolehkan? Aku boleh memelukmu Hinata?"

Melihat senyum Hinata. Sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di wajah Hinata, "Kemarilah, Sakura-chan."

Sakura berlari memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Hinata menutup matanya dan membalas pelukannya. Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa, dia baru mengenal Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi dia sangat menyukai gadis ini. Sakura begitu hangat dan bersinar di matanya.

Sambil memeluk Hinata, Sakura melihat Naruto yang berada di samping mereka dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya, " Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto."

Melihat senyum Sakura, wajah Naruto memerah, "Eh…ya…senang bertemu denganmu lagi Sa..Sakura-chan."

Melihat reaksi Naruto, Sai dan Ino berjalan ke samping Naruto. Sai menepuk pundak Naruto. Sebuah senyum tergambar di wajah mereka. Mata mereka berdua menatap mata wajah Naruto seakan-akan mengharapkan sesuatu.

Wajah Naruto semakin merah melihat senyum Sai dan Ino, "A...Apaan sih? Kalian berdua aneh sekali, dattebayo!"

Senyum Sai dan Ino bertambah lebar.

"Sakura, Sasuke di mana?" Tanya Naruto untuk menghindari pandangan mata dan senyuman Sai serta Ino. Dia merasa sangat terganggu dengan tatapan yang diberikan Sai dan Ino itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, senyum di wajahnya menghilang dan air mata Sakura kembali mengalir, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu Sasuke berada di mana…"

Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu di mana Sasuke sekarang. Dia tahu, Sasuke pasti sedang mencarinya sekarang. Perasaan takut memenuhi hatinya. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

"SERANGAN MUSUH!" Teriak para penjaga dari perkarangan rumah.

Mendengar teriakan para penjaga, Sai berlari keluar dari ruang tamu tersebut diikuti yang lainnya.

**.**

""_**Cinta dimulai dengan senyuman, tumbuh dengan dekapan, dan seringkali berakhir dengan air mata." (Oko/Vagabond)**_

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Curcol Author:**

Yihaaaa, saya kembali lagi dengan chapter yang baru ^^ Bagaimana nih pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini. Di chapter ini saya memberikan banyak sekali kejutan loh! Terus yang kemarin minta adain cinta segitiga, ini udah aku adain, tapi bukan cinta segitiga tapi segi empat hihihihi... Chap ini lumayan panjang loh... Story onlynya kurang lebih 4.400 words. Oh ya, saya juga minta maaf karena update nya yang bisa dibilang sangat sangat sangat telat ini. Maaf ya semuanya...

Selamat hari Kartini ya semuanya... #telatwoy

Ahh.. udahan deh curcol gak bermutunya. Sekarang langsung aja ke **Pembalasan Review** ^3^ :

**Sasusaku kira****: **Bener banget tuh, sekolah tuh nyusahin banget. Ehhh! Kayaknya Kira-chan salah paham deh... Aku belum mau UN, masih sekitar 2 thn lg aku UN nya... Hehehe... ^^

**mako-chan: **Setahu aku oro itu artinya bukan mesum kok... bahasa jepangnya mesum kan ero.. :3

**me: **Ini udah panjang loh... kurang lebih 4400 words. Chapter kemaren emang sengaja pendek. Soalnya buat menjadikan tolakan agar cerita lebih mengembang. #kayak adonan kue aja

**Momo kuro: **Aaaah! Makasih banget kuro #meluk. Aku jadi blink blink nih jdnya.

**hanazono yuri****: **Maaf nih aku gak bisa update kilat. Yuri-chan, pasti ada dong! walaupun di chapter ini cm dikit banget... :P

**Puput mochito****: **Penasaran apa penasaran? Wkwkwk XD Klo Sasu anak siapa, itu masih secret dong...^^

**Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel**: Wah, makasih atas pujiannya! Maaf nih, aku g bisa update kilat. Boleh panggil apa aja kok! ^^

**white moon uchiha****: **Yap, betul. Chap kemarin itu merupakan penjelasannya. Ini udah update... tapi telat, maaf ya... X'(

**Scarlet24: **Sankyu~ coz udah nunggu ^^

**FrysaCesu-Chan****: **Ini udah dilanjut.. ^^


End file.
